The Start of Something New
by xxChristiexx
Summary: Four years later, Brooke has encountered an emotional state and now she is just beginning to overcome it and learn to love again.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: So, I had an idea of a one shot Brooke story set fours year later and when I suggested the idea to a friend who also likes writing, she said it sounded like a good plot for a story. Once I had the story written, I showed it to my friend to read before I posted it just to get a second opinion to know whether or not I should post it. Anyway, it turned out that my friend wanted to see it posted so here it is for you all to read and hopefully you'll enjoy it. As of now, it's purely a one shot story of Brooke with a dash of Haley and James. I also plan to post a 3 part story involving Peyton and Lucas which should be up within a couple of days. I'm finding time to write but I didn't want to give up completely so I just cut down to minimise my time writing here. Anyway, enjoy this one shot and I'm open to reviews and/or constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own One Tree Hill or its characters except for my own.**

----

**The Start of Something New**

Standing adjacent from the wire-framed mirror in the back room of the _'Clover Bar' _stood Brooke Davis. At twenty two years of age, she had fully pledged into a mature young woman the past four months. Then again after everything that Brooke had endured these past months, it was no surprise that she had matured beyond her years.

She adjusted the waistband of her black pants along with white shoulder top – her standard work outfit – and headed into the muggy air of the club. She made her way through the forming crowd to the bar where she slipped behind the counter and gave a small smile to her work mate Anna. Facing the back wall, she pinned her chocolate brown hair up into a high ponytail leaving a few wisps of hair out allowing them to fall around her face.

"Hey! What are you doing here tonight? Isn't Sunday your night off?" Anna asked Isabella wide-eyed as she filled a glass with beer.

"Yeah," Brooke scanned the crowd that had formed around the bar. "But then our sour boss called to ask if I could come and fill in tonight. If I didn't come in, I'd be out of the job and since this job helps to support not only me but also my prosecutable future, I didn't really have a choice."

"I don't get it," Anna shook her head. "Why don't you just tell him your _situation_? I'm sure he'll see you with leeway."

Brooke turned her head to the end of the bar where there was a fair-haired guy sitting, gaining her attention to be served. "Please! This is the one place where sympathy _doesn't _follow me. That's the way I want it to stay."

She turned on her heel towards the guy waiting to be served and smiled.

"Hey! What can I get you?"

The guy looked her up and down, flirtatiously as he took in her sexy outfit. "Hey, baby. How about a date?"

Brooke laughed. "No seriously. What can I get you?"

The guy's cheeky smile dropped into a slight smirk. "Oh, I see we're playing hard-to-get. I'll take two mugs of beer please sexy."

Brooke nodded and grabbed two glasses from the shelf below the counter. She placed a glass at the beer nozzle and filled it then did the same to the second one. Once they were done, she slid them towards the guy who in return handed her a ten dollar note. She punched the numbers in at the register and the cash tray spat out at her.

"Keep the change," he winked at her and stood up from his stool.

A tall muscular guy with fairy dark hair and tanned skin wandered up to his apparent friend and muttered something to him while Brooke watched on observantly. The fair haired guy grabbed his beer and stumbled away while his friend briefly looked up in Brooke's direction flashing her a grin that made her blush rather noticeably. He picked up his beer and turned into the crowd, leaving Brooke to shake off her slight embarrassment and return her attention to an impatient customer.

----

No later than 11pm that night, Brooke had clocked off her shift. With her beige overcoat buttoned over her work clothes, she headed outside into the cold August night air.

"Hey! You're leaving already?" called a deep voice from behind her. She turned around, surprised to see the dark-haired guy she had seen earlier in the night.

_To be precise Brooke, __he's the guy who had made you blush, _she thought to herself.

"Yeah, I'm finished for the night," she spoke softly, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her coat.

"Oh," he paused, unsure of what to say next. "So I didn't get your name before."

"It's Brooke."

She began digging her hands deeper into her pockets. Was it the fact that it was cold tonight or was she beginning to feel uncomfortable, she couldn't distinguish the difference. One thing she did know – she wanted to run and be rid of this awkwardness she was feeling all of a sudden.

It wasn't like her to feel obligated around a guy. She'd normally have no trouble striking up a conversation – she'd be the girl of everyone's envy, the centre of the universe. Now it seemed to have faded away – the day she received the news that her fiancé Adam had been killed in a car accident. It had only been five months earlier that she assumed that she'd be destined to find guys who'd only end up breaking her heart after she and Chase had called it quits.

And then when Adam waltzed into her life, she imagined it was some whirl wind affair that only happened to her when she closed her eyes at night. The two of them had instantly connected more so than when she briefly dated Lucas and Chase. This time, it felt different for Brooke. She fell head over heels in love with Adam as he did for her and she knew he'd never intentially go out of his way to break her heart.

The day that Adam had been accepted into Harvard Law School, Brooke graduated from fashion school and they both had equal more to celebrate – Adam had proposed marriage and Brooke had blissfully accepted without having to ponder over the question. They had set out their lives together.

Until Brooke received the devastating news confirming Adam had been killed in a car accident. She dealt a devastating blow and lived her days confined to her room bottling up her emotions – before she found out she was pregnant and decided that she had to remain strong for not only her sake but her unborn child.

She never felt incredulous for a moment wondering whether she should have this baby or not. To her, it was a miracle. She knew Adam would hate to see her the way she used to be so she carried on with life, as best as she could – determined to keep Adam's legacy alive in her and her child. Her fun-loving social life merely appeared as a distant memory pictured in her head.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Brooke. I'm Nick."

She smiled and stared down at the ground where she began to scuff her heeled shoe as a way of contentment.

"So, I don't do this very often but…"

"I find that hard to believe," Brooke cut in, raising her eyebrows slightly.

_He's at a bar for Christ's sake and he's telling me he doesn't ask women out. Geez, I must have made a good impression on him._

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a drink."

"Actually I've got somewhere else I have to be…" Brooke saw the look of disappointment in his eyes. _Damn, I would have loved to get to know you better too. _

"Another time then," he said with a glimmer of hope.

Brooke nodded and then they both exchanged their good byes and headed into different directions.

When she made it to her car, she unlocked her door and got in. Sitting in the car, she sighed heavily and rested her head on the back of the pink seat cover, looking out to the lightly dimmed street ahead through the wind shield of the car. It had been a long time since she'd seen affection from a guy. Too long and she'd forgotten how much fun it could be. Especially when the guy had picked her of all people and it was flattering to think that he found her attractive especially in her condition.

_Don't think about it, _she told herself. There's some one else to consider. _Like your unborn child. So get him out of your head Brooke. _She shook off her dreary thoughts because she had no intention of beginning a relationship – none at all.

----

The following Monday afternoon, Brooke had embarked on a shopping trip – maternity style – Brooke was almost two months along – accompanied by Haley and four year old James who were visiting Brooke in Los Angeles for the weekend where Nathan had a game of basketball. Their shopping was complete and had decided to each get an ice-cream for their efforts. Paying for their ice-cream, they sat down at a table with an umbrella.

"Mmmm," Brooke said, swallowing a mouthful of ice-cream. "This is good."

Both Haley and James nodded in agreement, with ice-cream covering James' face that made Brooke and Haley cackle to themselves.

James gazed towards the park where there were children playing ball games. He looked back to his mother with an intent look on his face like he was inching to get to that park. She nodded in response to him and he hurriedly finished his ice-cream so he'd get to the park to play leaving Brooke and Haley to eat their ice-cream.

"Hey! Are you stalking me now?" called Nick from behind Brooke.

She turned around and was surprised to see Nick dressed as a police officer.

"It is a surprise but I should be saying that line to you Officer," she laughed.

Nick raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Officer Nick Holtz – I am indeed."

Haley studied them both, intrigued and curious to know where they knew one another from. As if on cue, Brooke turned to Haley and introduced her to Nick as she did the same with Nick to Haley. Both greeted one another in the usual way while Haley continued to study Nick's actions towards Brooke.

It had occurred to her from the moment he appeared that Nick was interested in her friend. She was also well aware that Brooke was into him although she knew her sister all too well to know that she was holding back her true emotions for the sake of her existent dilemma.

And for that, Haley knew that she may have to assist her friend in letting her know that it's okay for her to act on her pre-existent feelings and invest in a relationship with Nick. She had to give credit to her friend – Nick was handsomely gorgeous.

James ran back towards Haley and Brooke where he stood close to Brooke grasping her hand with his and giving Nick a look of wariness. He gripped Brooke's hand with an urge of cautiousness. James had formed a close bond to Brooke since she and Haley regularly saw one another and James was usually with Haley on ever occasion that they visited her.

She loved her moments when she had the opportunity to play with James as much as he enjoyed being with his godmother or Aunty Brooke as he called liked to call her. He had developed an increasing case of security towards Brooke since Adam's death although he didn't understand it but from his mother's report to him, he liked to help his mother in protecting Brooke.

Nick crouched down to his eye level, clasping his hands together. "Hello, what is your name?"

James looked to Haley who encouraged him to speak and then peered back to Nick.

"I'm James."

"Well James, it's nice to meet you," he said smiling.

James loosened his grip of Brooke's hand. "You're a police man. I've got a toy police car that I like to play with."

Nick's eyes beamed. He was genuinely interested by James and seemed to like children. "Really, well I'll have to take you for a drive in my police car. Would you like that?" James eagerly nodded enthusiastically.

"James, what would you say if I were to ask your mom out on a date?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Please! He's my god-son and he's four years old. I'm twenty two and barely pregnant now – he's Haley son."

"I think that would be okay," James shrugged. He was increasingly keen on the idea of being in a real police car to worry about a potential date for his god mother.

"Thank you James. You've been very helpful," he stood up and eye-balled Brooke intensely, obviously searching for her pregnancy – she was just beginning to show a small tummy.

"Your _god son _says yes. So what do you say?"

"Are you always this persistent?" Brooke questioned him with intensity as she tried to stall for as long as she possibly could in hope that Nick would disappear.

"Only when what I want plays stubborn which enriches me to try harder," he paused. "Besides, I'm a police officer – it's my job to serve and protect the community, so sue me."

Brooke laughed. At least an advantage was his sense of humor – that counted for something. But she wasn't convinced she should say yes.

_He wants me, that is __a plus, _she thought to herself. _And he doesn't seem fazed by the pregnancy factor._

"I don't know..." Brooke started.

Haley stood up from her chair and walked to stand beside Brooke where she pulled her up to her feet and nudged her with arm as if to say don't be daft – we'll all be right. Go for it!

"My friend says yes," Haley cut in sounding all too perky for Brooke's liking. Brooke gave her an irritated look which prompted Haley to add. "Pick her up at seven o'clock tonight. She'll be ready – I'll make sure of it. In the meantime, you just worry about where you're taking my friend," Haley wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulders grinning from ear to ear. "It better be good."

Haley took hold of James' hand and scribbled Brooke's address down on a scrap of paper and handed it to Nick.

"See you tonight, I'll be waiting," Brooke smiled, this time feeling more energetic about her date tonight.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight."

Before she turned she saw Nick break into a wide grin and she herself was beginning to smile again too. She hadn't realized it before but Nick was extremely good looking. He hadn't been wrong to keep pursuing her.

_There, _she thought, _that wasn't so hard_. Sure, her blood pressure had risen and her palms were sweating already at the thought of dating Nick but overall, moving on was beginning to feel right. She was beginning to feel better than she had in a long time – it was the start of something new.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: So, I have decided to add on to this story because unlike any other story I try to write, I actually know where I'm going with it plot-wised to the very end. Again, this story is pure Brooke and what I've pictured in my mind that I wish would happen but I know I'll never get. Just a heads up, there is no Brooke/Lucas relationship and if there is, it's strictly friendship aswell with Brooke/Peyton and Brooke/Haley friendship. ****Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy reading it and remember to review, even if it's to just say you hate it and Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow if I'm able to get to the computer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own One Tree Hill or its characters except for my own.**

----

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter 2**

By six thirty Monday night, Brooke had been in a reclined state of mind – undecided on whether or not she should go through with the date that she had reluctantly agreed to go along with during the day. Sure she felt happy about accepting a date with a semi-stranger that afternoon but what else was she to say to Nick.

He looked so overwhelmed with himself when she said she'd be seeing him later that night. Like he was thrilled he had a date with an incredibly beautiful woman. Although she couldn't complain, she was gorgeous. And Haley had practically said yes for her – if she had replied no, she would have looked like an idiot in front of a gorgeous looking guy that she herself had to admit – she was flattered that a hunky police officer like Nick would ever be interested in a pregnant woman with obvious emotional and committment issues.

She didn't need that kind of resentment in case she had to see him again at the bar. Brooke wouldn't be able to avoid him for the rest of her life or at least until her clothing line _'Clothes over Bros' _became a well-known clothing label in stores world wide and she didn't know when that would be or how long it would take for her clothing to be inducted into stores.

As of now, she was still discussing with her production manager when she'd be able to officially launch her line. And if it happened, she planned on launching a more sophisticated line aimed towards women her age entitled _'B. Davis'. _

After numerous failed attempts of getting out of her date with Nick, Haley had reassured her that she should go along with it as a way of moving on with life – as much as she knew Brooke wanted to hold on to Adam forever, she had to attempt to move on without him knowing that Adam wouldn't want her to dwell over him for the rest of her life. He'd want her to be the Brooke Davis he had met and fallen in love with – the fun-loving-girl-whose-social-life-was-almost-always-filled-up-extensively.

Haley thought Nick seemed like a reasonable guy who'd always want to protect the people closest to him and it seemed he was genuinely interested in her. Brooke was definitely one woman who was extremely fortunate to have found a charming man who appeared to be entwined by her. God knows, she needed someone who would sustain themselves and be there when she needed them the most. She had dealt with so much this past year; she deserved what little happiness that came her way.

After Brooke had repeatedly explained to Haley that she had decided to take this opportunity to go on a date, Haley and James had left her apartment heading to the night's basketball game Nathan was playing – it had been less than a month since he had made his debut as shooting guard with the Los Angeles Lakers and both Haley and James were always thrilled to cheer him on from the sidelines. They rarely missed a game unless it was absolutely necessary or either James was sick or Haley had to work the coming day.

With both gone, Brooke was even more incredulous about her date although she made the best of what quiet time she had to herself and continued to change into her figure hugging little black dress that she had made for herself before she found out she was pregnant.

_I may as well make the most of wearing this dress now while I can still squeeze into it, _she thought as she zipped herself into it and then moved to her wooden framed full length mirror to check herself out.

As usual, she looked hot – then again, she usually looked good in anything she wore – store bought or hand made. She gave herself the seal of approval and headed to her tiled jade green bathroom to apply her make-up.

She was going for the laid back look as she didn't want to come across as trying too hard to impress him; it wasn't her idea to date him in the first place. Yet she wanted to show that there was a classier side to her too and she enjoyed dressing up to show herself off. In actual fact, she still loved to have a good time. It was just that with everything that she had been put through, she also knew how to be mature and live up to her responsibilities rather than just go out and have a good time without a care in the world.

After she had finished applying her make-up – she had gone with a natural look yet you could still tell she was wearing make-up – she did her hair half up so her partially wavy hair swept down her back in a glamorous sort of way with her fringe parted to one side of her face.

She turned in the mirror to reveal herself and she had to admit, it was the first time in a while that she actually enjoyed making herself up to look pretty for someone else other than just for her own personal enjoyment.

Walking into her bedroom she latched at her jewellery box to find a necklace to wear that would alternate with her dress. Rummaging through her endless supply of jewellery, she stopped short at a silver ring where a single diamond lay in the centre followed by small diamonds around the band – her engagement ring.

At the sight of it, she began welling up tears but held them back to risk smudging her mascara. It had been less than two months that Brooke had decided to take her ring off, suddenly realizing that as hard as it was, she had to at least try to move on with her life for the sake of her unborn child. She couldn't let time stand still forever.

She found a single silver chain with a diamond pendent and she slipped it around her slender neck. Grasping at the chain, she pondered for a moment wondering if she was too dressed up or not enough. She decided she'd leave her appearance the she looked at that time, when the buzzer to her apartment rang throughout her flat from downstairs.

_Shit! He's early. _

She made her way to her door where she buzzed Nick upstairs and then paced herself back to her bedroom and into her enormous walk-in wardrobe where her shoes were neatly stacked together beneath her clothing on the floor. Picking up a pair of black 2 inch stilettos, she slipped them on and walked to the door just as she heard a knock on her door.

Opening the door, she received an awful surprise when she saw Nick standing opposite her dressed down to Brooke's outfit of choice – although he did have a bouquet of flowers in his hand. That counted for something.

"Oh, I…I…didn't know this date would be so…casual," she stuttered, obviously stunned by her dress choice compared to his. "I feel like an idiot."

"No, you look fine. Better than fine – you're gorgeous," he shook his head. "I'm the idiot – dressed as I am and you're looking prettier than anyone who should be going out with me. And I believe these are for you," he handed her the flowers in a kind manner and she graciously thanked him.

Brooke blushed slightly. It was the first time since Adam that anyone had called her pretty. Then again, it was her first real date with a man who had actually asked her out – besides Lucas who had taken her to lunch a month after Adam had died to get her out of the apartment that she had come to stay in twenty fours hours a day during that rough time.

"They're beautiful. Thank-you," she gushed, smelling the flowers and studying them carefully. "Although they do look quite similar to the ones they sell at the flower store a few blocks from here."

Nick sheepishly looked to the side. "Yeah – actually that's where I brought them from. I figured you could use a bouquet."

She nodded and slowly jogged as best as she could in her shoes to her spacious kitchen to place them in a crystal clear vase of water and then returned to Nick.

"Well, let me just go and change into something more standardize to you. I'll be fifteen minutes."

"I'm sorry but we don't have the time or we'll be late to the date I've planned. Besides it takes a girl longer than fifteen minutes to change."

Brooke was wide- eyed with shock. "I don't know whether to be insulted or surprised that you know our secret," she mocked in utter horror.

"Yeah well, I have three younger sisters all whom prefer the girly girl phases so I've done my fair share of waiting at the last moment for them to change. Honestly, I don't know how you girls do it – there's so much colour coordination involved. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"There is an understatement of the century. Have you seen what you're wearing?"

She laughed referring to his blue polo shirt and khaki knee length shorts.

She picked up her black synthetic handbag from her side table and followed Nick out the door, closing it after her; with Nick protesting to know what is the matter with what he is wearing was.

_I'm just glad I didn't dress up anymore than I was going to, _she thought at they headed down the stairs of her building.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thank you to those who have read the beginning of this story and I hope you continue to do so. Enjoy this installment! xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own One Tree Hill or its characters except for my own.**

----

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter 3**

Parked in the car park of the basketball stadium, Brooke was surprised by where they were.

_Please tell me we're here because it's a pit stop along our route. _

Nick opened his side door of his black convertible and walked around to Brooke where he held open her door for her so she could get out.

_Well at least he has shown etiquette skills towards me, it makes up for his lack of planning a date. Note to self; I'll plan any future dates that is if I decide to see him again._

"So, you're taking me to the basketball?" she asked, grasping at her handbag strap that was draping over her shoulder.

"Yeah – I hope that's okay. It's just I scored these tickets a couple of weeks ago and with the price they cost, I didn't want them to go to waste."

"It's fine. I guess being an old romantic; I just assumed you'd be taking me to a restaurant or something. Although I am thrilled that you've invited _me_ to attend the game with you instead of any of your friends you could have asked that I'm sure would have loved to come."

She batted her eyelashes jokingly and together they made their way towards the entrance of the arena.

Once they got in to the arena, Brooke became more and more aware that she was dressed some what inappropriate to everyone else. She could feel everyone gazing upon her as though she shouldn't be at a basketball game.

"Okay, I feel ridiculous dressed as I am. I really wished I could have changed," Brooke murmured to Nick as they found their row and shuffled their way through the row to their seats and sat down, only a couple of rows away from the court.

She turned to look around her and again, she was well aware of following eyes in her direction. "I feel like a tart, wearing what I am to a game."

"Hey! Well at least you're the best dressed person here – you'll win that award," Nick laughed trying to cheer her up a little. Only it made Brooke playfully punch him in the arm. She was in no mood to laugh although she had to admit – it was kind of funny not that she'd be laughing about it anytime soon.

"No, seriously Brooke, who cares if you're a tad over dressed for a basketball game. I mean, there's no rule that says you need be dressed in a certain way to attend these games. Besides you can blame me for your dress code. I didn't exactly give you any time to change nor did I tell you where we were going. I give you sole permission to blame me. And as for the constant staring at this time, they're all just jealous of me because I'm here with a beautifully dressed woman when they're not so proudly dressed. You shouldn't worry what others think of you. You're here to have fun," he smirked trying to shift a smile from Brooke.

"Oh – please you are just full of yourself."

"Yeah, that's me. My profession as a police officer is merely a cover. I'm really working as Mr. Charisma."

At that remark, Brooke chuckled a small laugh.

"You see, my humorous charm is rubbing off on you. Admit that you're not already starting to enjoy yourself?"

"Well, maybe slightly," she bared a smile and looked out to the other side of the court to see if she could spot Haley and James. It was no surprise that they'd most likely see her – she was as Nick put it, the best dressed person here. They'd be able to pick her out from everyone else in a flash. She turned back to Nick for a moment studying him ever so lightly.

"Thank you."

He turned to her giving her a quizzed look. "For what?"

"Asking me out tonight and allowing me to have a laugh."

"It's no trouble. And as for asking you out, there was no other person I'd dream of asking out because I saw you and knew I'd do anything to go out with you even if it's just this one time."

Brooke gave a brief smug grin. Maybe this date will be worthwhile and exactly what she needed. Yep, it may be a basketball game that they're at, rather than a fancy restaurant but Brooke was determined to at least try to enjoy herself.

Although she had decided to drop the part about telling him that she knew the shooting guard of his favourite team and that she was more than likely able to get better seats than where they were – she had a right to bust on him a little bit didn't she?

The game had finished (with the Lakers taking the win by two points) and Nick and Brooke had decided to get a bite to eat afterwards in honor of Brooke surviving the game and his tactics of hyping up over winning shots and misses. Despite attending the many high school basketball games as a cheerleader, she was rarely a fan of basketball although she did have to admit – she had enjoyed herself tonight and even found herself joining in with the crowd's cheering towards the end of the game.

Walking through her apartment complex, they stopped at her door in the beige coloured hallway. Brooke rummaged through her hand bag to find her house keys and after a few seconds of rummaging with her purse, phone and the odd cases of make-up she found her keys and slipped the into the key hole. She turned the key and opened the door then turned back to Nick.

Brooke caught that look coming over his face. That I'm-going-to-kiss-you look. Her heart started to pound, and she realized that she definitely wouldn't mind if he went for it.

And that thought upset her to the point of nausea.

_This is wrong_, she reminded herself. _You've got to be straight with the guy before thing get out of hand_.

"You know, I had a really great time and I'm glad I invited you to go to the game with me," he said, his voice low.

"Me too," she replied, trying not to meet his gaze. She did have a good time. A fantastic time, in fact. But it had to stop here.

"Maybe we could do this again soon," he said, inching ever so slightly toward her.

"Maybe," she replied. _Don't look at him_, she commanded herself. If her lips weren't facing his, he wouldn't have a clear target and maybe she could get out of this unscathed.

"Brooke?"

She glanced up. _Damn!_ Why couldn't she control her knee-jerk reactions? Once she was looking into his warm, blue-green eyes, she couldn't seem to get herself to look away.

_Get out! Don't do this!_ She shouted inwardly. But she couldn't move. In any case, she had temporarily lost control of her muscles.

"I know this sounds like a line," he said in that deep, chill-induced voice. "But you're really beautiful." His eyes started to close, and he inched even closer.

_Okay, maybe just one little kiss… _

But just as Brooke was about to let her eyes slip closed, she heard a noise coming from down the hallway and then glimpsed the sight of Nathan holding James and soaring him down the hallway with Haley following behind, smiling to herself.

Stopping just to the side of the door, they look up to Brooke and Nick with Nick startled to find who is to the side of him.

"Oh, sorry if we interrupted something," Haley said eyeing Brooke with intense. Brooke smiled to her friend, seeming unfazed by what happened and took a step back from Nick in an attempt to show no remorse necessary to Haley that she'd pick up on. In a way, Brooke felt relieved – like she had been intentially stopped from having to go through with a kiss with Nick. Usually she'd give anything to share a kiss with an incredibly hot guy but this time it was different. She just didn't want to kiss him because she knew she wouldn't be able to control her emotions given in the impact of a kiss.

From that moment, Nick had closely observed Nathan and his affection to James whom he had remembered seeing that afternoon.

"Hey! You must be Nick – the police officer," Nathan grinned.

"And you're Nathan Scott – the shooting guard for the Lakers," Nick paused. "Wait – you know who I am?"

"Yeah well, when James told me that his Aunty Brooke was going out with a guy who told him he would take him for a drive in his police car, I had to assume it was you. I take it you're a fan of the Lakers?"

He looked to Nathan and Haley and to James. "Yeah I can see your son in you now. And yeah I'm a fan of your team – actually I've been a fan of the Lakers since I attended my first game when I was ten. I just didn't realize you knew Brooke."

"Know her? We've been friends since grade school. I'm surprised she didn't tell you she knew one of the players from your favourite basketball team."

James was whining to his father to continue their game. Nathan and Nick acknowledged their goodbyes with Nathan soaring James into Brooke's apartment with James squealing out in laughter.

"I better go and try to wind my son down or he won't want to go to bed," Haley shook her head and walked past them both but before she went in, she turned to Nick and then Brooke.

"It's nice to see you again and we'll talk later before we leave tomorrow."

Brooke nodded and watched Haley turn on her heel into the flat.

"Geez! I guess there's no way of me back out on taking James for a ride in my car ay?"

Brooke shook her head. "Nope. That's one little boy who I swear has a better memory than I do. He remembers everything."

" They don't live here?"

"No- they're from Tree Hill. Only here for basketball."

"So, you know. I'm confused as to why you didn't tell me you knew Nathan Scott."

"I had to enact some kind of revenge on you for the whole dress disaster didn't I? I think I had that right."

"Yeah I guess you did," Nick studied Brooke. "So, I see you another day yeah?"

"Yeah sure, it sounds good. You've got my number."

Brooke and Nick exchanged brief good byes with no fuss and once she had successfully seen Nick leave, she turned and headed inside to her apartment where Haley was resting on the lounge while Nathan was helping to put James to bed.

Brooke saw the look of intervention coming from Haley.

"Don't give me that look, Nick and I are just _friends_."

"I didn't say anything," Haley protested.

"Good – I'm going to bed," Brooke retorted knowing what Haley was thinking as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door. It wasn't a lie. She and Nick were friends and they'd remain that way for the sake of her sanity – it was no excuse.

_I'm not lying, _she thought as she lay on her bed to look up at the ceiling. _At least I don't think I am. _


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own One Tree Hill or its characters except for my own.**

----

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter 4**

Early Tuesday morning, Brooke's uncertain thoughts had woken her up and she was having trouble in getting back to sleep so she had decided to go fetch herself a glass of water in attempt of sleeping and being rid of the thoughts that were constantly circling in her head. Coming out of her bedroom, she crept to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water where she saw Haley appear from the guest bedroom.

"Oh, Hey! I thought I heard you up," Haley whispered softly as she too headed to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

"Yeah, I needed a drink. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I was awake anyway. James had woken me up beforehand, wanting to crawl into bed with Nathan and I," she said, as she took a sip of water. "So, how was the date last night? I didn't think he'd take you to the game."

"Nor did I actually which would explain the way I was dressed," Brooke shrugged. "But I don't know….I had a good time anyway."

"What's up?" Haley asked leaning back on the counter bench.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just frightened because I had a good time on the date and I feel like –,"

"You're not showing any real emotions towards Adam anymore? Like you don't love him?"

"Well yeah," Brooke said hating the fact that Haley knew what she was thinking. She hated it when she was right all the time. "Do you think I should stay home and not go anywhere for a while? I'm not mourning Adam like maybe I should."

"As to that, people mourn differently. I'm not sure there is a single correct way to mourn. Or a single time span that encompasses everything."

"I just feel like we never even had a start on a life together, like we got together then we got engaged and then he was killed."

"No one expected him to be killed. It was an accident. He didn't know he'd be killed when he started out in his car," Haley said, rinsing her glass out and placing it in the wire rack. "I think you have to decide how you want to face the future and not waste time lamenting the past. And that includes dating and possibly falling for another guy like Nick."

"And if I ever do, he'll have a safe job where I won't have to worry when he goes off to work," Brooke said with spirit.

"So, Nick is off your radar?"

"Yes he is. He'll only ever be a friend to me."

"Are you sure? It's just that I saw the way you guys were studying one another before we got back here. I could have sworn you guys would have kissed if you weren't interrupted."

"Haley, I'm not looking for anyone right now. I have enough with the baby and my potential fashion line debuting into stores. Okay, so maybe if you guys hadn't returned we may have kissed but it was a weak moment and I wouldn't have acted on it again anyway."

Haley had returned to bed a few minutes later, glad that she and Haley had had the talk but once the connection was broken, she was enveloped by a wave of loneliness. There was no one special for her anymore.

Sure she had friends she could call, but it wasn't the same. Peyton was an employee at _Epic Records _in Los Angeles but she had Lucas where she and he would take turns traveling to see one another. Haley was great but she was married and occupied her time going to Nathan's games, working and being a mother to James.

Was she the only person alone?

No, there was at least one other – the insufferable police officer whom she didn't want to get close to.

Cheered by the thought, she headed back to her bedroom determined to try to sleep.

----

It had been almost a week since she had fare welled Nathan, Haley and James and Friday morning she spent time hanging out with Peyton while she was on a break in between of signing a Canadian punk band.

"Want something to eat? I'm thinking a hot meal before I have to head back to work for a conference call," Peyton asked as they sat down at an outside table at their newly favourite café _Echo Air. _

"Yeah I'll have something then I'll head home."

The waitress came by and took their orders and then walked away into the café.

"So, have you thought of baby names yet?" Peyton asked as she retrieved her blackberry from her black bag and placed it on the table.

"No. I thought I'd check with Adam's mother Emily to see if there are any family names or something. If it's a boy, I could call him Adam after his father."

"Have you decided whether or not to find out the sex of the baby at your next appointment?" Peyton asked.

"Not really, I'd prefer for it to be a surprise I guess. Although I'm sort of hoping for a girl, it would be easier on a girl not having a father than a little boy," Brooke said. "You're still coming to the appointment with me aren't you?"

"Absolutely, I told you I'd be there for you through anything and I meant it. And Brooke, you'll be a wonderful mother whether it's a boy or girl."

The waitress returned with their beverages – a double mocha latté for Peyton and decaf espresso for Brooke – to which both women thanked the petit blonde girl before she moved back inside to fix their meals.

"I know. Still, it would be nice to have a father for my child." For a moment Nick's face flashed into her mind. Brooke shook her head as if to knock the image away. Okay, so he probably loved children after his encounter with James Monday afternoon but she was not interested in hooking up with any man at this point. She had lots more to do before she wanted to risk her heart again.

"Well you know, you're not going alone through this. You've got Haley and Nathan and Lucas and I. We're all here for you."

"I know and I'm extremely grateful," Brooke said in amazement, taking a sip of her coffee.

Peyton's blackberry vibrated on the table to which Peyton picked it up and answered it.

"Work," she mouthed to Brooke who merely nodded her head.

When Peyton had finished with the phone call, she placed it into her bag.

"So, I've got half an hour to eat my lunch," Peyton smiled, seeing the waitress returning with their food. "My conference has been moved up earlier."

The waitress placed their food on the table along with their order and walked away.

"No cravings?" Peyton asked, as Brooke took a bite into her hamburger.

Just seeing Nick, Brooke thought, though she shook her head at her friend's question. She frowned. She was over that craving. At least she hoped she was.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own One Tree Hill or its characters except for my own.**

----

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter 5**

Friday night, Brooke was curled up on her immaculate white coloured lounge with a mug of decaf coffee while she sketched designs of her _B. Davis _line into an art portfolio when she heard her buzzer ring from downstairs. Standing up, she wondered who it could be coming to see her at this time. She knew it wouldn't be Peyton; she'd still be at work in yet another lat meeting of hers. That girl was always in some kind of conference.

"Hello?" she asked, pressing the buzzer in.

"Brooke, hey it's Nick. Can I come up?" He called from downstairs.

"Uh…sure," she managed to say although she wasn't sure if she wanted him coming up but what else could she say? It was impossible for her to say no after he had come to her place, obviously for a reason. She at least had to hear him out before she acted on her gut instinct and said no.

She pressed her buzzer allowing him to come through and unlocked the door so she'd be able to sit on the lounge and not stand at the door waiting like she actually anticipated the moment when he'd get to her door. Sitting back on the lounge, she picked up her sketch pad and sat it on her lap along with her pencil that she began tapping the page with, anxiously waiting for the knock at the door.

Two minutes later, Brooke heard the sound of Nick at her door and she called

"Come in, door is open."

At her command, the door opened and Nick entered her apartment, to her amazement still in his police uniform. Brooke put her pen down and turned to him.

"You know, as I am here to protect the community, I must inform you not to leave your door unlocked. It can be dangerous especially to a woman in your condition," he protested closing the door.

"Thank you for wanting to protect my safety but I actually unlocked it after I buzzed you upstairs. Unless of course, you're only here to harm my safety in which case you should leave through the door now."

"Ha, ha," Nick laughed sarcastically.

"So I take it that you came to visit me for a specific reason besides the fact that you're concerned for my well fare."

"Yeah I did," he replied coming towards the lounge while glancing around her spacious living room. "I was wondering you'd like to have dinner with me tonight. And by dinner – I mean dinner, to make up for the first mishap."

"Oh, you'd like a refund?" Brooke asked, tucking her legs up underneath her. "Sorry – I don't give out refunds especially when I actually enjoyed myself despite the early part of the date," Brooke politely said. "Although I kind of already have my night planned," she held up her mug of coffee and saw the look of caution Nick was baring.

"Don't worry – its decaf. And I'd like to stay at home and continue sketching some designs I'm working on."

"Come on, you need at least one night free from your designs," Nick pleaded.

"I did remember – the night you took me to the basketball," Brooke smiled.

"That doesn't count. I promise you, it'll be worth you having a night off."

Brooke seemed unsure. She only wanted to stay in, curled up on the lounge and sketch. Usually she'd have no trouble in getting out of the flat but tonight she wanted stay in. She had to be honest; she wasn't exactly dressed to go out – more like she was dressed for a basketball game, wearing her pink track suit pants and white hooded jumper with her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Looking at Nick and seeing his eyes pleading to him, she couldn't refuse for some strange reason.

"Oh okay then. I'll give you a second chance," she sighed giving in to temptation. "But I'm not changing into anything else. I'm quite comfortable just the way I am."

"That's fine. You won't be out of place this time anyway."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Geez, it must be some place you're taking me if I'll fit right in."

Brooke managed to get her things together and together, they both went out the door.

----

Fifteen minutes later, Brooke and Nick had arrived at his apartment building and once he had unlocked the door, he stood aside and gestured for her to enter. Brooke stepped inside the apartment and looked around. It was sparsely furnished with a few pictures on the walls. Those that had been hung were photographs of White Water Rivers and soaring mountains. She liked the bold, clean lines of the room

He pointed to the dining table near the window where there was Chinese take out set out on the table.

"See, I told you that you'd be perfectly dressed for this evening. I hope Chinese is okay for you."

She looked at him. "You're lucky that I'm a Chinese fan. Do you cook?"

"As rarely as possible," Nick said as he helped Brooke to sit down and then made his way to his chair and sat down.

"So you eat out all the time?"

"Not all the time. But more than you do, I bet."

"So learn to cook."

"Maybe I need a teacher."

She looked at him, a smile hovering around her mouth. "Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you want it to be," he smirked.

_That won't be happening, _she smiled coyly. _I can just cook the basics myself let alone teach someone else to cook. _

"So I take it that you're going to be a single mother?"

"Yeah, my fiancé was killed several months ago in a horrific car accident."

"God, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, I'm just starting to move on now and I have terrific friends who I have been able to lean on for support."

Glancing down at his food, Nick shook his head. He reminded himself that they'd just met and she hadn't a clue to the fantasies he'd woven starring the two of them; he vowed to take things slowly.

The Chinese take out was delicious. And so she told him, asking him to give the chef her complimentary.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied. "Can you cook?"

"Enough to get by."

"So, I take it you're an aspiring fashion designer in the making?"

"Yeah, I've recently finished studying at the Fashion Institute Design School and soon to be releasing my clothing line that I began in high school into stores. I'm hoping to design a sophisticated line aged towards women my age and older as well. I want to be able to achieve my dream just as I want for my child."

"How many months are you?"

"I'm almost four months along. This makes it doubly hard not to have a father for the baby. I wish that was different."

"I don't do happily ever after," he blurted out.

"Pardon me?" she stared at him in surprise.

"I'm not looking for any kind of long-term relationship. Just a mere casual friendship."

"Neither am I," Brooke said, pushing back her chair. "I'm only having dinner with you because you insisted. I'm not coming onto you and I'm not looking for some kind of relationship. I lost my fiancé only a few months ago? What kind of person do you think I am? I'm not looking for some substitute for Adam. And even if I were, the last person I'd choose would be a man in a dangerous occupation."

"Hey, you said you wished that was different. What would any man think?" he protested.

"That a woman was just being friendly and accepting an invitation to dinner," she retorted, rising from her chair. She looked into his eyes, fire sparking from her own. "I didn't realize your ego was so monumental you'd misinterpret an act of friendship for a come-on. But thank you for expanding my education. I'm always ready for that and just to let you know the obvious come-on signs were from you. Remember you were the one who invited me to the basketball game and here tonight."

She headed for the door.

"Wait," he said. "I'll drive you home."

"No thank you. I'd rather walk home than get a lift with you. At least I know I'm not going to lead anyone on with my conversation. Thanks for dinner and it was definitely worth my being here. Now I'm no longer reluctant to accept another date from you," she stormed off and she was suddenly gone from his place.

----

Nick groaned aloud. He'd made a total mess of the evening. She'd had reluctantly accepted his invitation and he acted like she had been hunting him down. He was an idiot. He hated relationships. He could certainly understand her reluctance to get involved doing what he did. Casual dating was all he was good for. And after this fiasco, he wasn't sure he was even good for that.

She had never given him a sign she was interested in him in any special way. If anything, he was the one interested in her. Was his ego as inflated as she said that he expected every woman to have her own private get-Nick-married agenda?

Now he had to do the apology bit – and he hated that. But he couldn't let her leave his life without some explanation. He just hoped she'd listen to his apology.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, now if you can please take a minute to press the review button. It means an awlful lot when I see a review, like I know people are reading and not looking past the story. Whether you want to tell me that you hate it or love it, just hit the review button. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own One Tree Hill or its characters except for my own.**

----

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter 6**

By the time Brooke made it home, she was so angry; she'd like to spit although the walk home had done her state of mind good. How dare that arrogant male think she had some designs on him when she was only accepting his offer? When she heard a knock on the door, she paused. If it was Nick again, she didn't know if she'd be able to keep a civil façade. She was angry and not in any hurry to get over it. Woe to anyone crossing her now.

Opening the door, she saw Nick. She slammed it shut – only, quick reflexes prevailed and he caught it and pushed it open.

"I'm sorry," he said

The simple words dissipated some of the anger. He looked contrite. And good enough to eat although she did wonder how he managed to get to her door when she hadn't buzzed him. One of her _friendly_ neighbours must have seen him here earlier on and let him in when they came in or out of the building.

That she'd even think for a second spiked her anger again – this time toward herself.

"Fine, goodbye," she pushed against the door to which he continued to hold it open.

"Let me explain. I know I came across sounding like a first-class jerk."

"You did," she crossed her arms, refusing to listen to some half-baked excuse for his acting the way he did. Was she supposed to forgive all and fall into his arms when he was done? Not likely! Her anger grew when she realized she was fighting with notion. Did she really want to fall into his arms?

"I know. But my immediate reaction to hearing you were pregnant was that you were on a boyfriend hunt. There are some who would go out of their way to find a partner to share the responsibility with."

"I had a boyfriend – fiancé. He died. I don't need another."

"Brooke, you're young. You'll change your mind."

She shrugged. "So you're sorry you leaped to conclusions based on your approach towards me. Fine, apology accepted. Shut the door behind you."

She continued into the living room and began retrieving her sketchpad from where she had left it before Nick had shown up.

"So do we have a truce?" Nick asked.

She spun around. "I thought you left."

"You said close the door behind me, didn't say which side I should be on. Whoa! No wonder you live here, this place is big and spacious compared to my little box called home."

"Why are you still here? You gave your apology, I accepted. End of discussion."

"Is it? Don't women usually harp on things long after they've passed?"

"More of your sisters?"

"Girlfriends over the years."

"I'm not your girlfriend, nor do I plan on being your girlfriend," she didn't want anything more to do with the man. How dare he think she was on some kind of boyfriend hunt just because she had accepted one date with him (she was trying to forget tonight's one not that she'd forget anytime soon).

"Great. I'm not in the running for being a boyfriend."

Brooke stared at him suspiciously. "So that's settled. You can leave now."

"Fine, thanks again for having dinner with me. Maybe I'll run into you at the bar one day."

His tone suggested if he did, he'd probably show up with another girl on his arm.

_Not likely, _Brooke told herself. _I'm planning on quitting just as soon as my fashion label rakes in the money. I can't stand the smell of beer – I'm literally holding back the puke. _

"Maybe," was all she replied to his comment.

She couldn't believe he'd thought she was chasing after him. With his attitude, no wonder he wasn't married. Who would have him?

He turned and went to the door, pausing as he opened it. "Thanks for dinner. I enjoyed the first part of the evening."

She raised her finger and shook it in front of him. "Don't blame me for that. If you hadn't come out with that totally inappropriate comment, you could have enjoyed the rest of the night as well."

"You'll make a terrific fashion designer on the catwalks; you already have the finger down pat."

He gave her a two finger salute and left.

Brooke stood bemused. Her anger had fled. She almost laughed at his last comment.

Once she finished picking up her designs, Brooke went to call a person whose number had become all too familiar to her – Haley.

"Hey! What's up?" Haley asked when she heard her friends' voice.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see how you were."

"Yeah I'm fine despite the fact that I'm tired from work. How are you?"

"Feeling like I should have just stayed at home instead of accepting another date with Nick."

"Wait, you what? What happened?" Haley insisted on hearing the full story.

"He came around here this evening, harping for a date and then later on into the date he basically accused me of sussing him out as a potential boyfriend like I'm on the man hunt or something," Brooke retold the unfortunate disaster. I have it on good authority that he plans to stay young and single too. I have no plans to see him again at this point. Anyway I have another problem in Adam's mother to keep me occupied."

"Like what?"

"She's always calling me or coming over, and wanting to buy me things that I'll need for the baby. She's even set out plans to baby-sit."

"Give her time."

"Like I have a choice. Maybe I should tell her I'm dating again," she grumbled.

"Just be patient. You're her last link to Adam until the baby comes."

"I guess but somebody should tell her, she's got other children to mother," Brooke said as she sat on the lounge and leaned back, gazing at the ceiling. What are you doing tonight?"

"We're getting ready to eat dinner and then James will be going to sleep, then gee, I don't know. I'm sure Nathan and I will find something to do," Haley said vaguely.

Brooke laughed. "Too much information Hales."

Brooke hung up a few minutes later and headed for the bathroom. A long soak in a hot tub would be just the way to get relaxed before bed.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Sorry for such the long wait. My life has been rather hectic lately with work, studies and a small portion of a social life. I just didn't find the time to write this story but with some luck of scoring myself a brand new computer, I suddenly feel inspired. So excuse my lack of enjoyment in this chapter. I've got to ease back into it but I do promise you that the next few chapters have been planned and they are more eventful. Anyway, enjoy and remember to review...:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own One Tree Hill or its characters except for my own.**

----

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter 7**

Sunday morning when Brooke had returned from a day of shopping, she spotted Emily's car parked at the curb. Sighing, she entered the building. What did she have to do to have some privacy? This made the fifth day in a row Emily had either called or come by to see her.

Stepping into building, Brooke hesitated a moment, then in a gesture of rebellion, she headed back outside in the opposite direction. She had no idea where she would go at this point but she just didn't feel like being around her right now. She knew Peyton would love to have Brooke come around but she also knew that she'd be spending the weekend with Lucas and she didn't want to rain on their parade. She had other friends but she wasn't close enough to them to use them as her decoy when she was avoiding certain people in her life.

----

A few minutes later, for some strange reason she found herself standing outside Nick's door waiting for him to answer the door after she had knocked. This way, she was taking pot luck if he was home or working and at least she'd be saving time from having to see Emily.

Sure enough, Nick opened the door.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise isn't it? I didn't expect to see you again," he welcomed, flashing his cheeky smirk. "I must have made a good impression."

"Oh, please! Don't flatter yourself. You're not that _worthy _to me. I merely needed a cover from returning home for a while," Brooke set the record straight with mean results. "So are you going to let me in or leave me out here?"

"I was thinking about it…but I can't let a pretty girl stand on my threshold. Come in," he gestured giving a sexy smile.

She walked in past him and sat on the lounge in the centre of the living room and opposite the wide-screen television set that almost occupied the entire living space. _No wonder he said my place was luxury to his – he's right. It is like a cardboard box. Although if he got rid of the T.V in favour for a smaller one, he'd have a lot more space. _

"So what have you been up to today?" he asked.

"I went shopping," she said simply, while studying him as he closed the door and sat beside her on the lounge.

"So why am I your cover? Should I be worried?" he glanced at her.

"No. Emily, Adam's mother is at my place. I thought I'd visit you as a distraction. Don't get me wrong, she's a lovely lady. But she's driving me crazy. First because of Adam, now because of the baby."

"Adam?"

"He was my fiancé." Brooke felt Adam slipping further and further from her memory every day. She had pictures of him in the apartment, but when closing her eyes, she had trouble visualizing him.

"You must really miss him."

"Yeah but I try not to think about it too much – brings back too much pain that I'm trying to overcome."

"Tell me about him," Nick suggested.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Give you something to talk about and me something to listen to."

"So hearing about a stranger you'll never meet is better than nothing?" she asked.

"Listening to your voice is what I'm after," he said.

"I'll read you a book." Brooke was flattered by his implication.

"Tell me about Adam instead."

She complied, starting when they first met, what fun they'd had during in college and how psyched both were for the other when she graduated from fashion school and he got into law school.

"How old was he?"

"He was twenty-three. How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven. And from here twenty-three looks young."

"I'm only twenty-two."

"A baby," he teased.

She glared at him. "Not. I'm grown up. I was living on my own at seventeen years of age. Soon I'll be a mother."

"Where are your parents?"

"California. I grew up in Tree Hill where I was fairly wealthy and had everything I wanted, I'd put it onto my father's credit card until he became bankrupt. We pretty much lost everything there for a couple of months, even forcing me to get a job until my dad was offered a job in California but I didn't want to leave my friends so I stayed on and watched my family move."

"Must have been had for you," he sympathized.

"Not really. I was pretty much on my own from the beginning of my high school years anyway. It didn't make much difference."

Nick fell silent, letting the quiet grow. Brooke relaxed against the chair, almost dozing in the sun's warmth that was coming in through the window. She could stay here the rest of the afternoon.

"Want to get a pizza later?" Nick asked.

Brooke was almost asleep. She rolled her head along the back of the lounge and looked at him through narrowed eyes. "I guess."

"I'll buy and we can eat here. Then if you get in a snit, you can leave."

She smiled sleepily and closed her eyes. "Sounds like a plan."

Nick looked at her. She was asleep. He leaned back and tried to let go of the feeling he'd just done something stupid. How could he push away with one hand and invite her dinner with the other?

Looking at her again, as if unable to help himself, he knew the answer. She was better company than a rerun on television. Hell, she was actually fun to be around. At least he had cleared up the whole trapping him into a marriage scenario. She wasn't looking for a man and he wasn't looking for a woman. They could just remain friends who were there to help one another.

He didn't like to think how much of his life was wrapped around his work. He liked being single. Being responsible for someone else's happiness seemed a burden to be borne. Although it was hard for him to go out with his work mates – most of them had wives and girlfriends and a family with the exception of his friend Alex who like himself, he had remained single and pretty much preferred to keep it that way.

He nudged Brooke's shoulder a little. "Maybe we should skip the pizza – you should head home if you're tired."

"I'm fine," she mumbled slightly.

"You need to take a nap."

"I'll take you home then."

"Not if Emily is still at my place."

"Nap on my bed then."

"Um…"

"I promise I'm not one of those crazed stalkers who attacks pregnant women while they're sleeping," he assured Brooke realizing the uncertainty in her mind.

Brooke stumbled when she took a step. Nick put his arm around her waist and pulled her close against him.

Less than five minutes later, Nick was sprawled out on the lounge with a pretty brunette in his bed. He had a hard time pondering over what had possessed him to invited her into his bed because now he would have a hard time in not seeing her there when he went to bed. He turned on the T.V, channel surfing until he found a made-for-T.V movie. It wasn't the best thing but it'd pass the time until his guest woke up.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own One Tree Hill or its characters except for my own.**

----

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter 8**

Brooke awoke, confused as to where she was. The bed was huge – much bigger to what she was normally used to. The duvet in which she lay on was as soft as a cloud. She remembered Nick letting her use his room so she didn't have to go home and risk having to spend an afternoon with Emily.

She sat up slowly. How late was it?

She went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face to wake herself up a little more than she already was. She felt better having had a nap. Heading to the living room, she stopped when she saw him sprawled on the lounge in the midst of some romantic movie on TV.

"Sorry I slept so long," she said.

He looked over at her. "You obviously needed the rest."

She nodded. "I don't always sleep through the night. What are you watching?"

"It's almost over," he clicked it off. "It was just some chick flick. I know how it ends."

Brooke laughed. "Really, enlighten me."

"Well of course, it is going to end with a Happily Ever After. All chick flicks do. The girl and the guy will overcome their struggles and get together."

"Uh-huh but I never really expected you to be someone who'd sit and watch a chick flick."

"Well then, you have a lot to learn about me don't you. What gave you the impression that I wouldn't be one to watch a chick flick?"

"Hmm…not sure but perhaps it is the police uniform. I thought you'd be the macho man in a uniform here to protect and who'd watch the action movies," she said truthfully.

Changing the subject, Nick responded to the pizza idea. Agreeing on a pizza with everything and Nick called in the order. Once the pizza arrived, He poured them each a soda and sat beside Brooke on the lounge.

She felt awkward. What would they talk about? Maybe eating together was bad idea. Yet she didn't want to return to her apartment just at the moment. She had to admit; she was enjoying the company of someone else. Yes; she loved her time alone but she also liked to have a friend whom she could hang out with. It was one of the reasons why she loved to spend time with James when he visited with Haley. An afternoon or day with James was always a whole lot of fun; he was so filled with energy – she often wondered if he even knew the meaning of slow down but it was no surprise as to where he got his bubbly persona from.

"If your mother-in-law or whatever you'd call her is harassing you, maybe you need some deterrents," Nick suggested while taking a sip of his drink.

"Mother-in-law?" Brooke laughed.

Nick shrugged. "I did say whatever you'd want to call her. I'm just suggesting an idea."

"Uh-huh, I think I'll just go with Emily but come to think of it; I could have been her daughter-in-law. So, what did you have in mind?"

Brooke wished she'd felt more depressed. She couldn't tell anyone except for Peyton and Haley how she felt.

"Tell her you've just started to see someone."

"Like you?"

"Hmmm…whatever you want. If you want to say you're seeing me, that's okay with me. It just gives me another reason to spend more time with you unless of course you know of some other guy who'd be willing to help you out," he smirked.

"Oh sure, I know plenty of guys but I just choose to spend time with you," she sarcastically said. "So you do want to spend time with me? What about all that stuff when you said you didn't want to be anyone's boyfriend?" Brooke asked as she took a bite of pizza.

"It's called acting Brooke. I would _pretend_ to be your boyfriend. You do know how to act don't you?"

"Brooke nodded. "Of course, I've had plenty of experience in high school."

That was a known fact. So many times had she used her fine acting skills or initial lies to get her own way.

"So, what do you think?"

"Sounds good in theory but bad in reality," she replied.

"Why?" Nick questioned, taking a deeper thought to Brooke's reason to turn him down.

"Because," she paused to take a sip of her soda. "It only demeans the reason. She'll only keep hounding me – more so if I tell her I have a boyfriend. She'll want to know who they are and think I'm replacing Adam."

"So tell her to bug off."

"I can't tell her that," she replied, horrified. "I'm not going to be that mean to her. She is Adam's mother."

"I'm not up with the technicalities, but I think that once your fiancé died, the relationship changed."

"Still, she'll be one of the grandmothers to my child. I need to keep up good relations with her."

"I'm not saying cut her off but set some boundaries she'd be happy to go along with."

Brooke didn't think Emily would be one to go along with rules. She was a lady who preferred to make the rules rather than accept someone else's.

"What would you suggest?"

"Tell her not to call so often, not to show up unexpected but call when she wants to visit you to arrange a suitable time for the both of you," he placed his glass on the table.

"I'll tell her but she won't listen."

"Then you aren't being forceful enough. Tell her like you expect her to respect your wishes."

"You think I'm a wimp?" Brooke suspected. She usually had no trouble in standing up to someone but this time was different.

"Not necessarily, I hardly know you. But you seem nice to me, maybe too nice."

Why it was that _nice_ seemed almost like an insult when Nick said it?

She bristled. "I'm not too nice, I have my moments. But is it wrong to be nice?"

"No but is it right to sacrifice your own needs to help out someone else just because you don't want to hurt them?"

"Great idea," She jumped to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To my place to tell Emily not to call and for practice I'll tell you not to bother me again!"

She placed her glass on the table and turned to leave but Nick caught her arm. Rising, he towered over her. Brooke glared up at him. "Don't touch me!" she said.

His fingers slowly released her, trailing over her skin as he held her gaze.

"I didn't mean now. You haven't finished your pizza."

"Eat it all, I'm sure you can. I'm not hungry anymore."

"I'm not a pig."

Her temper flared. "You don't know me. Leave me alone."

He held out his hands in surrender.

"I was offering advice. Take what you paid for."

"This was nothing."

"Then ignore it."

She turned and walked to the door. Nick followed her, when she tried the handle; he placed his hand against the door and held it closed.

"Let me out," she said softly.

"Don't go," he replied.

She looked up. His eyes searched hers then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Brooke stood shell-shocked. His lips were warm and firm, moving against hers in invitation. He didn't touch anywhere other than her mouth which was more than enough. She felt lightheaded. She leaned into the kiss, savoring the sensations that spread through her like melted chocolate. He didn't push for anything more than a kiss, he'd just let his lips caress hers while she thought she would float away in delight.

Her heart pounded when he ended the kiss. He stayed close, his breath soughing across her cheeks. Slowly Brooke opened her eyes.

"You can't kiss me," she said, trying to sound forceful with a wispy voice of hers. "I'm a widow."

"This means you're free and available again."

"No it doesn't, I'm still mourning Adam."

"It doesn't matter. You are still free and available."

She stepped back, frowning dramatically. She really had to get her thoughts under control and not fantasize about sharing another kiss with the guy.

"I am not_ free_ and _available_ and even if I were, you are not someone I'd consider to go out with."

"What's wrong with me?" Nick asked, sounding insulted and in shock at the same time.

"Your job for one thing – it's dangerous. If I _ever_ think about getting involved with someone again, it won't be with someone who puts their life on the line everyday."

"Every other day; I have alternate days off," Nick put in possessively.

"And I don't like arrogant men."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm not interested in some man who doesn't want to commit. I have to put my baby's future as my first priority."

Nick pushed away from the door and Brooke and headed to the centre of the room. Apparently he was blown away by her response. "So go then. I promise that I will try not to bother you again."

Brooke watched him close down. One minute he was friendly and the next he was cold and remote – a different man.

She slipped out of the apartment and headed towards the exit to head home feeling as though she had a lucky escape. But deep down, she wished she didn't have this lucky escape.

Moments later, she was in the comfort of her own place and although she was glad to be home; a part of her only wished that she could endure just one more kiss from Nick. She couldn't help but think that maybe this was the last time she'd ever see Nick again and at that thought, it was like her heart did a slight flip in shame.


	9. Chapter Nine

**I finally managed to update. I've almost finished writing the final chapter to this story because I feel that where it is heading is the right place to end the story with what I've written. Also, I hope to plan to have this story competed before the new season begins. I'd like to have the chance to begin another story if ideas incline me to do so from the new season. I've also planned a Lucas/Peyton idea in my head that I'd like to post but before I do that, I want this story to be finished. So, the final four or five chapters should hopefully be up between now and when the new season begins.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah. As usual, I do not have the rights to One Tree Hill or its characters. Although, I do wish I did.**

----

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter Nine**

The next day, Brooke distracted herself from a certain person by returning phone calls of messages that were left on her answering machine the night before.

Maybe what Nick had said was right. Maybe she was too nice and let Emily push her around because she was too afraid to speak up for what she wanted–for herself.

Sure enough, a half hour later the phone rang. She wondered who it would be, all day it seemed she had had the telephone attached to her ear as she continued to return phone calls to Emily, and her publicist about her clothing range.

"Hey B. Davis, what's up?" It was Peyton. Brooke clutched the phone with relief. Four years later and they had still managed to remain good friends even after their tainted struggles they faced together in high school.

"P. Sawyer, I'm so glad it's you," she replied.

"So, who is Nick?" Peyton asked.

"Huh?" Brooke asked, sounding confused as if she had no idea why Peyton would slip out a question like that. She hadn't recalled telling her, then she remembered that Haley did know and it was quite possible that she may have told Peyton whenever they talked last. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Can it, Brooke. Haley has given me the gory details…"

_Haley! I should have guessed._

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you've met a guy. So, who is Nick?" Peyton asked patiently.

"He's just a guy I met when I was working at the bar. So what if we've been to dinner a few times, we're just friends–"

"Well that isn't what Haley has told me," Peyton cut in.

_Haley, I've really got to talk to that girl about keeping her mouth shut__ about aspects of our conversations._

"But I think its great Brooke. I mean, you've really grown up a lot these past few years. The old Brooke Davis probably wouldn't have only stayed friends with a gorgeous looking guy," Peyton complied.

_I know and this Brooke doesn't either. _It was what she was dreading to say though she kept her mind at ease. She wasn't sure if she was ready to admit it to her friend…yet.

Brooke explained what had been happening over the last couple of days. Had it been only a short amount of time since she first met Nick in the bar? And she had already been feeling wonderful yet strange feelings for the guy. She wasn't sure if she should be feeling this way for a guy so soon after Adam's passing. She was meant to _love_ Adam; she was supposedly in love with him. She was having _his_ child, not Nick's and all she could possibly think about was enduring another passionate kiss with Nick as their lips were entwined with another's. Just thinking about it, ran chills up Brooke's spine. What was wrong with her?

Brooke explained how she had shared a kiss with the guy like it was a big deal that she had been kissing someone else.

"Brooke, you are alive. It was one kiss. What is the big deal?" Peyton asked.

Brooke didn't want to answer the question. She knew in her heart that she only wanted to kiss Nick again and she couldn't do it. It wasn't right.

The fact that she had reacted to Nick's kiss deeper than she expected scared the hell out of her. What if Adam was still alive and she had come to meet Nick? Would they develop feelings towards one another if Adam was still alive? She loved him with all her heart. She was going to marry him so why the sudden lucid thoughts of Nick?

"Brooke, are you still there?" Peyton questioned after Brooke had become silent.

"Yeah, I'm here. I guess the kiss isn't such a big deal," she stammered.

"It was one kiss," Peyton examined. "Unless of course, you'd like to share more kisses with the guy?"

Peyton and Brooke had been friends for so long, that they always knew what the other had been feeling – particularly over a guy.

"No," Brooke spat out. "We're just friends."

"Right, so when can I meet this Nick? Maybe you'd like to have Lucas and I over for dinner and you can invite Nick?" Peyton hinted eagerly.

"Uh no," Brooke spat out quickly. "Let's change the subject. What have you been up to?"

Peyton regaled her tales of the weekend in which she spent with Lucas. Brooke had to hand it to her friends. For two people who lived totally different lives, they still managed to spend time together. Their commitment seemed strong. And it only made her think of her own. A commitment – to Adam.

_Until death do you part? _Although, they weren't technically married, she'd meant it. As Nick had said, she was _free_; though she was not _available_.

After Peyton hung up, Brooke was restless. She prepared some hot chamomile tea, and wandered around her apartment. And hopefully, things would settle down into some kind of routine soon.

----

Three weeks later, Brooke's_ normal_ routine that she had hoped for was beginning to feel normal again and it felt good. She hadn't seen Nick once in the past weeks since their altercation of dinner plans when he had kissed her. And she only hoped that she didn't see Nick again because she hadn't felt any subsiding feelings for Nick since she hadn't experienced any encounters with him.

She had finished her dinner and had just decided to sit down on the couch for an evening of relaxing in front of the television as she sketched designs for her fashion label. She was preparing to unveil a new line of couture clothing into her _Clothes over Bros_ label as soon as she was given the date as to when her clothing would be available in stores worldwide.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Brooke strangely wondered who'd be coming to see her at this time of night. She sincerely hoped it wasn't Emily – she had already spent the day with her as they endured a day of baby shopping. She really didn't need a night where she had to contemplate with her in her own place.

"Brooke?" A familiar sounding voice called from outside the door.

She sat up; she didn't really want to see anyone – especially Nick. She actually thought she'd never see him again after three weeks had gone by without his appearance.

"Brooke, open up. I can hear you in here."

"Please go away, I just want to be on my own tonight," she managed to say through a muffled voice.

"No," he replied. "I'm not going away so please open up. I've missed your friendship."

Brooke rose from the couch and opened the door to look out at Nick.

"I'm fine, so go away."

He pushed the door open and stepped inside the apartment, reaching out to draw her into his arms but she pulled away from him.

"Look Nick, thank you for taking time out of your busy life to see me but I'm fine. I'd just rather be on my own this evening. I'd like to get some designs finished," Brooke explained.

He studied her fragile appearance. Her usual immaculate hair was now pinned up into a messy ponytail and her face adorned a worn out complexion.

"Go splash some water on your face and we'll go for a walk. Fresh air will do wonders for the soul," he gently said as he pushed her towards the bathroom.

"I don't need a walk; I need to finish my designs."

"Your designs will wait," he ordered. "Go on, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Brooke went to rinse her face in cool water, appalled at her blotchy skin. It was amazing Nick hadn't run the second he had taken one look at her. Instead, he had invited her for a walk along with him.

And in a matter of minutes, they were on their way to the park.

----

Brooke wasn't sure how long they had been sitting on the bench at the park for but she also hadn't given in to time. She had to admit – she was glad she had come to see Nick again. She needed to see him. And the thought of not seeing him was unbearable. He had explained that after their little triad the night when he had kissed her, he assumed she'd probably need some time alone to herself and he was right – she did. So he had kept his distance and kept his focus strictly on his work to avoid another confrontation he knew she didn't want. It seemed that Nick didn't want to upset Brooke anymore than she already was hurting and she liked that though she was glad that she had come along tonight. She was enjoying herself – so much more than she initially intended to make out. Nick was right; her sketches would wait until tomorrow.

"Want to go?" he asked.

"Yes, though this has been good."

They headed back to the parking lot and once in the car, Nick gunned the engine and they sped down the road.

When they were safely back at Brooke's apartment, Nick walked her to her door and before she headed inside, she turned to look him directly in the eye.

"Thanks for coming over tonight and getting me out of this place, I needed it."

"Any time," he stopped at the door feeling like an uncertain teenager again. Would he kiss her again? Would she let him kiss her again? These questions were boiling on her mind. She was so into that widow role, he wasn't sure he wasn't pushing just to get a reaction.

Wrong, he was pushing because he wanted her.

"Good night," Brooke said, holding the door open.

But before he left, he drew her into his arms as her eyes widened slightly. And he was sure he saw a spark of happiness before she closed them to a kiss.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Another update! I know I said I'd have the whole story finished before season 5 began but life has been rather hectic with work and school so I rarely found time to write this story. I did have this chapter written then when I went to post it, I realised that I didn't like the original chapter anymore and decided to rewrite it. I'm still not entirely sure I like this finalised one though you guys can be the judge. **

**R.I.P Heath Ledger xx As I live in Australia, we've had a lot of our news shows and papers covering his death since he's Australian so I figured I'd add it.**

**Disclaimer: Right, so I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters except for my own. **

----

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter Ten**

Monday morning Brooke slept in late, having the first good night's rest in a long time. Peyton was due to arrive at eleven. They were going together to the doctor's for Brooke's sonogram. And after the kiss she shared with Nick, their relationship was tenuous. Both said they didn't want a relationship, yet she was growing involved. She liked being with him. He made her feel safe and cherished. She knew he was a man to depend on though it was too bad he had such a dangerous job, not mention such a biased view toward pregnant widows.

"Hey B.Davis," Peyton said breezily when she sailed into the apartment on eleven. She gave Brooke a quick hug and then studied her for a precise moment.

"Looking bigger than the last time I saw you. Are your clothes getting a bit snug?"

"Uh-huh," Brooke groaned as she walked back to her room where she finished getting ready. "Did I mention that I'm into elastic waist pants now? I don't fit into my own label. It totally sucks."

"Yeah, I'm guessing that all pregnant women have that same response regarding their wardrobe. Remember when Haley was pregnant with Jamie, she had trouble finding a suitable prom dress to wear," Peyton remarked as she glanced around the room.

"Yeah, well thank goodness I don't have any functions to attend right now; though I do like my bigger breasts, not that anyone is seeing them to be impressed."

Peyton laughed. "Oh, maybe we should go shopping and purchase a few low cut tops to see if your cleavage has an impression on your new _friend_."

Brooke emerged from her room. "Uh yeah, I'm not dressing up to impress him."

Peyton looked shocked. It was a first that she had heard Brooke say she wasn't dressing to impress a guy. In all the years that Peyton and Brooke had been friends, she had never recalled hearing Brooke say she wasn't dressing to impress a guy. "Oh, so _I_ won't be seeing him anytime soon?"

She clutched at her chest as if she was looking forward to meeting Nick.

"No," Brooke replied as she retrieved her black patent hand bag from the corner table and went searching for her favorite lip gloss. "We're just _friends_, and I'll be too busy to make nice and have you introduced to one another. I was thinking of endorsing a maternity range into my _Clothes over Bros_ deal. What do you think?"

Peyton grinned. "Brooke that would be great, I'm sure there would be plenty of women who'd go out and buy it too."

Brooke smiled and shrugged. "I know."

Peyton saw Brooke's phone tucked down the side of the couch and gently reached out to grab it. She studied the screen intently, reading the "three missed calls" signal.

Brooke turned around from applying her lip gloss and took note of Peyton holding her phone.

"Oh good, you found my phone."

"Uh yeah, I found it," Peyton gave a weird look as if to say it can't have been lost—more like you put it down the side of the couch. "You've got three missed calls."

"Oh, okay. I hadn't noticed," Brooke shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. Peyton could tell that she was avoiding the conversation.

"Okay Brooke, spill the beans. You knew where your phone was all along, you're obviously just avoiding the person who has called you three times. Are these calls from a certain police officer who you claim to be just _friends_ with? Are you ignoring him?"

She was determined to get an answer out of her friend some way. She knew her all too well to know when something was up.

"Please, I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know that if we don't get moving, we'll miss my appointment."

Casually, she glided past Peyton and took her phone out of her friends' prying eyes and smiled mischievously.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say but you're forgetting who you're talking to. Remember how long I've known you for. B.Davis, you've won this round but don't be thinking that we've finished this conversation. I will get the truth out of you eventually," Peyton remarked as they headed out the door.

----

Wednesday morning, Brooke had been over the moon and felt like she was walking on clouds. An early morning phone call and she had received word that Clothes over Bros would be inducted into stores in two weeks. She couldn't believe her luck. She had to call someone, though she couldn't get hold of Peyton nor Haley whom were both working during that time. Brooke loved the fact that her friends were working in fields that they adored but she just wanted to tell someone her news so they'd be happy for her. All her hard work was paying off.

Brooke considered calling Nick just so she had someone to tell but she washed that idea out of her head. It wasn't an idea she'd like to think was right. If she called him to tell him her good news, he'd most likely ask if she had gotten any of his five voice messages. She did listen to his messages although she only listened to the first two and then deleted the rest. Brooke just didn't need to listen to the rest of the messages.

When she heard a knock on her door, it took her by surprise. She wasn't expecting anyone – at least she didn't think she was.

Nick stood in the doorway when she opened the door.

"Hi," he said, stepping inside. "Busy?"

"Hi yourself," Brooke responded, shutting the door and looked at him. She could study him all day not that she would tell anyone that. He looked fit and even darker tanned than the last time they saw one another.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see if you wanted to do something today. I tried calling you. Did you get my messages?"

"Uh, yeah I got them. I've just been too busy to return your calls," she lied.

"For a minute, I thought you were avoiding me because of the kiss," he smirked.

Avoiding? Gee, he got it in one. She was avoiding him and it did have something to do with their kiss. Their second kiss. Brooke was confused by her own feelings of him and she didn't know what to do.

"No, as I said, I've just been busy," she retorted, as if trying to believe the words that came out of her mouth. "Besides, it was just one of those spur of the moment kisses. It's not like it meant anything. So, shouldn't you be out protecting the community or something?"

Nick showed an interrogating look to her. "Ms. Davis, that suspiciously sounds like you're trying to get rid of me."

"Who, me?" Brooke lowered her eyes with a mischievous grin. "No, of course I'm not. I just assumed you'd be working."

"Ah, well you're forgetting that in my line of work, I generally do shift work," Nick said with a small smile and Brooke turned away. "Which means that I can hang out with you—that is if you're not busy?"

Was that an open invitation to going out somewhere? Brooke was almost certain it was and it scared and exhilarated her in one.

"Nope, I was actually thinking of going shopping for baby supplies, in honor of a celebration."

Nick raised his eyebrows in delight. "Celebration? To what are you celebrating?"

"My clothing line, it has successfully been given the green light to go ahead into nation wide stores with the possibility of it going global," she smiled. "So, what better way to celebrate than by going shopping for baby things? I mean, I can't put it off any longer especially now that I know the sex of my baby."

"Congratulations, Brooke! So, I guess you won't be working at the club anymore?"

"Nope," Brooke beamed proudly. "I said my au revoirs to that place this morning. And the news couldn't have come at a better time because I didn't know how much longer I could stand to smell the taste of beer."

"Well, do you need a shopping buddy at all? I've heard that I come in handy when shopping bags are involved," Nick hinted, with a wide grin plastered on his face though it was a big hint and Brooke saw straight through his almost mysterious ways.

"Oh and where did you hear that? Wait; let me guess, more of your sisters?"

"Nope, girlfriends over the years," laughed Nick which scored him a playful swat on the shoulder from Brooke. "Okay, am I allowed to accompany you on your trip to the mall?"

"With an offer like that, how could I possibly refuse? Besides, I can't really put it off any longer—not now that I know I'm having a girl."

"You're having a girl?"

Brooke beamed proudly. "Uh-huh, I found out yesterday with my friend Peyton."

"You should have called me."

Brooke cleared her throat. "Yeah I guess, though I got busy catching up with Peyton," she lied. Technically, it wasn't a huge lie. She did spend the day catching up with Peyton, just not the whole day. She had already spent the week before seeing her to know they didn't have any other catching up to do.

"Alright, I forgive you," Nick smirked. "Duly, let's go shopping then. You can't put it off any longer."

"No I can't," Brooke agreed. "Just give me a sec to change my clothes and grab my purse and then we'll go."

"Okay."

She raced to the bedroom to change leaving Nick by the entry way of her apartment waiting for her. Personally, he didn't think she needed to change the clothes she wore though he wasn't one to attest otherwise in case he offended her, realizing women often had a different outlook on things.

He looked into the kitchen; it was much larger than his. Perhaps he could get her to offer to cook a couple of meals for the two of them. He'd love to have dinner with her again.

He went to the window and looked out the window, passing the time by as he waited for Brooke to be ready to leave. He didn't dare contemplate her readiness. He didn't want her to think he had no patience in waiting for a woman to look pretty—not that she wasn't already pretty because she was and she didn't need to change for anything to look gorgeous.

"Ready," she said.

He turned around and looked at her. She was beautiful. Obviously pregnant but not huge yet, and she had the glow he had heard most pregnant women got. Her smile was infectious and he felt the kick of attraction deep inside. He wanted her. He wished he could see that auburn hair spread on his pillow with her eyes shining up at him. He'd love to touch and taste that satiny skin; run his fingers through her silky hair and lock the world outside, making a place for only the two of them.

He shook his head slowly. He was losing his mind.

"Is something wrong?" Brooke asked.

"Not a thing. Baby store here we come."

Nick couldn't believe he'd said that. He knew nothing about babies or children in general. He'd never expected to have any, since usually a wife or girlfriend was first required. He could change that by staying in touch with Brooke. She'd invite him over to meet her new daughter and he would go to see the mother.

He felt like he was playing with fire—exposing himself to the flames, dancing away when he felt himself drawn too close. Would he get singed? Or worst, hurt her in some way?


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Another chapter in a day but I had this ready to go once I had read through it to make sure I actually liked it. It's a little shorter to most though it's more of a time filler which is crucial for the next chapters to happen because they are vital for the ending to play out the way I've intended it to. Thank you for the reviews I have received. It means a lot to know that I actually have people reading my story.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters except for my own.**

----

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter Eleven**

Nick felt like a bull in a china shop in the baby store. It was huge, with everything imaginable for babies from car seats to cribs to toys and clothing.

"Big business," he murmured to Brooke as he followed her to the furniture section.

"People always have families," she said. "First time parents especially want everything for their new baby."

He looked at some of the tiny clothes hanging from racks as they passed by. Did babies really come that small? They looked as if they'd fit dolls.

Brooke seemed to know exactly what she wanted for her baby, and was soon discussing pros and cons with the sales man, glancing at Nick once in a while. "What do you think?" she asked him.

She was literally asking him for his advice. What did he know of baby supplies? He wasn't a father. He didn't do babies. Though he didn't have the heart to tell Brooke he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Whatever you want," he responded.

The sales man beamed like she probably did every time she sold something. Undoubtedly the woman though Nick was a doting husband and father-to-be. He had an urge to set her straight but hesitated. It didn't matter what she thought he was. It was none of her business. He'd never see the woman again after today. Why make things awkward?

"Is that everything?" the sales man asked, checking his list.

"I want a glider rocker like my friend had for her son," Brooke said, walking over to a row of rockers.

She sat in one and moved back and forth before she rose and tried another.

Nick watched her. For a moment when she pretended she was holding a baby to test the armrests, he pictured her with a child of his. Dark hair and eyes, lusty cry, fretful until his mother soothed and fed him.

He looked away and scowled. He was not going down that road—one where he imagined Brooke being the mother of his child. He knew it was never going to happen so why was he imagining the possibility. It was absurd. What if the worst did happen and he was killed at his job? Did he want some woman to be left alone with kids, struggling to make it, like his mother had been? Like Brooke was since Adam died?

Only, Brooke wasn't struggling. She had herself together, had set goals and had a loving support network surrounding her. She was stronger at this age—he only knew she'd be able to handle anything that came her way.

The sales man finished writing up the order and discussing delivery dates with Brooke.

"Make it next Tuesday and I'll be there to set it up," Nick intervened, stepping into the conversation. He didn't like the way the man was looking at Brooke. Couldn't he see she was pregnant? It didn't seem to matter, he was definitely interested in her and it was time Nick let him know she was not available.

"Of course sir," the man said, stepping back hastily. He looked at Nick and took another step back. "I just need an address and contact number in case the delivery runs late."

Brooke took Nick by the arm as the man left to confirm the order. "What's the matter with you? You looked as if you wanted to chew him up and spit him out."

"He was flirting with you."

"He was not."

"Yes, he was."

Brooke frowned. "He was? He couldn't be, I'm pregnant."

"So? You're still a beautiful woman."

"You're nuts. Wait another month or two and say that."

"I probably will," he murmured.

----

Brooke was tired when they reached home and feeling fairly guilty once again. She wondered if that would be a constant feeling. Guilt that she was alive and Adam was dead. Guilt she enjoyed herself today, instead of being in tears as she had been earlier in the week. Guilt she shared her choice of furniture first with Nick instead of with Emily. Guilt they'd bought the baby's first teddy bear together, along with a few other items that'd be safely delivered on Tuesday.

Guilt was something she was getting used to, she thought as they waited for the elevator. Would it fade? Or was it something that would be with her for as long as she lived?

The elevator stopped on her floor and they both stepped out.

"Where have you been?" Emily asked.


	12. Chapter Twelve

----

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter Twelve**

Brooke tried to smile politely but a gush of anger flared instead. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She'd told Emily they'd get together next week. The woman had no business showing up unannounced. Hadn't Brooke made that clear yet?

Emily stared at Nick. "He's the reason you don't want me here. What is going on? Adam would be horrified. What are you doing? You forget him so quickly, on to the next man?"

Brooke was so astounded by her word she couldn't respond. Was that what everyone would think? That she didn't care Adam was gone? That she couldn't wait to get back on the dating scene again? It wasn't true!

"I don't believe we've been introduced," Nick said, filling in the gaping silence. "I'm Nick Dithers, Brooke's friend." He held up the bags from the baby store. "I was helping Brooke carry up the bags."

It could sound as if he'd just met her in the lobby of her building like he lived here too, Brooke thought. Not that she was trying to hide anything.

Emily didn't look mollified.

The door of the elevator opened onto their floor and Peyton stepped out.

"Brooke, I'm glad you're here. Emily called me asking if—"

She stopped when she saw the middle aged woman staring at the man holding bags that Peyton assumed was Nick—the guy who had Brooke being confused by her contemptible feelings.

Brooke was enraged with aggravation. How dare Emily call Peyton to infringe in her own life? She had only given her Peyton's number for emergency purposes. And last time Brooke checked—this was not considered an emergency. Well, not in her eyes anyway.

Brooke stepped around her and unlocked the door. Thank goodness she'd never given Emily a key—she'd be over here at every possible chance she got.

"Hi, I'm Nick," Nick smiled to Peyton.

"Hi, Peyton," she responded, acknowledging her own name, giving him the once over to make sure if Brooke ever wanted to embark on some kind of a relationship with him, he'd be good enough for her best friend.

Nick handed the bags to Peyton and left. Brooke was torn between wishing he'd stood by her, and feeling glad he had gone in case his presence agitated her former future mother-in-law.

Brooke waited until Peyton and Emily came inside the apartment and closed the door before speaking.

"I am so angry, I can hardly stand it. I asked you not to come over here unless I invite you. I gave you Peyton's number for a specific reason. I asked you not call her unless it was absolutely necessary—an emergency as you would usually call it. You've embarrassed me in front my friend and you're driving me crazy. Emily, I do not want you hounding me like this! I have my own life to lead and I need my own space to do that."

"You're Adam's fiancée, the mother of my grandchild—"

"I'm now Adam's widow. You will always be the grandmother of my baby, but the baby isn't born yet. I am in perfect health so there is no need to worry on that account."

She gave the woman a hug, wondering if she'd made a mistake when Emily clung. Brooke's heart ached for the woman. Her baby hadn't even been born yet she was bonding with the child that grew beneath her heart.

"I will always hold you in the highest regard," she said slowly. "But I am not your child. Adam was and you have other children. You have daughters; I can't be your daughter."

The older woman released her and went to sit on the couch. She had tears in her eyes. "I only want what's best for you and Adam's baby."

"I know you do. I appreciate—"

"I guess I'll go now that you're alright and you don't need me anymore," Peyton spoke with a sincere smile.

The older woman stood up and swiped her hands along the front of her pants. "No, it's okay. I'm going to go now and let you girls catch up. I know when I'm not wanted."

Brooke's pained. Her heart ached hearing the sound of feeling like a bother in Emily's voice. "Emily, it's not like—"

"I know dear," she smiled kindly, holding Brooke's hand. "I didn't mean it like that but I'm sure you two have plenty to talk about. You don't really need me interfering. Anyway, I've got to go to the grocery store to do some shopping. I'll see you another day."

"Bye," Brooke said.

"Bye Peyton. I'm sorry to have called you like this."

"Oh no, it was really okay. It was nice to meet you," Peyton smiled with gratitude to the woman. She didn't feel like being a bitch especially since she could tell she only wanted to feel love again. Much like Brooke, her heart had dealt with pain she didn't want again.

She released Brooke's hand and made her way to the door where she headed out of Brooke's apartment.

There was silence for a brief few minutes before either girl said anything.

Peyton grinned. "So, Ni—"

Brooke turned to face Peyton before she headed to the couch in the centre of the living area to assess the many baby supplies she did bring home with her. She knew what her friend was going to say about Nick.

"Don't say it," she said. "We're just friends—really we are."

"I didn't say a word," Peyton added. "Though if you're really_ just_ friends as you keep insisting then I can tell you that you have great taste in friends because he looks fine."

Brooke turned around and scoffed at her friend like she couldn't believe she had just said that.

"I'm sure whoever ends up with him will be an extremely lucky lady to have him to protect them," Peyton ended, though Brooke tried to ignore her last comment. The last thing she wanted to hear was talk of how Nick was going to make someone very happy when he came to meet someone—especially since she was barely holding it together herself.

She still had difficulty imagining she and Nick as friends only—sometimes hoping for something more than friendship but she knew she couldn't do it and it was only her flamboyant mind causing her to become distraught and bewildered at any given time when she was around him.

Instead, she put her mind onto emptying the supplies she bought at the baby store.

"I see you did some shopping."

"Yeah, Nick and I went shopping for baby furniture."

"Nick went with you? Really?" Peyton asked, sounding staggered.

Brooke spun around to face Peyton who was busy probing through the bags on the couch.

"Don't act as if you don't know. He asked if he could be of assistance and well, I required help so we went shopping. End of story."

She returned to unpacking bags when she was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone buzzing. She rummaged through her black clutch to find her phone near the bottom of the bag.

Flipping it open without bothering to check her caller ID, she spoke into the receiver.

"Hello."

"Hey Brooke, its Haley," she said from the other end of the phone.

"Haley." Brooke mouthed to Peyton who seemed distracted by the contents of her baby supplies. She may have gone a little overboard but she couldn't help herself. She fell in love with everything. She probably would have bought the entire baby store if Nick hadn't been beside her to guide her through the store at a rapid pace.

"Oh, hey Haley, Peyton's here too. What's up?" Brooke replied.

"I'm busy as usual," Haley said. Brooke had to hand it to her friend. She seemed to have everything in order in life. Brooke often wondered how she managed to be a wife, mother, teacher and then house cleaner in one then again she was an ostensibly self determined woman and always had been so it was no real surprise that she managed to be all these things at one time. "But I was just calling to check to see if you're still planning to have thanksgiving dinner with us. I know its four days away but with everything else happening at the moment, I just want to be able to be prepared rather than rush it."

"I'll be there. I'm looking forward to it," Brooke said.

"Great. Nick can come along as well if he has no plans—the more the merrier. We're all just dying to get to know him better and see why you like him so much as Peyton has told me…"

There was a brief pause through the line as Brooke could hear loud laughter and the distinct chatter of her son Jamie as well as Haley's voice. It sounded like Jamie had once again gotten up to some kind of mischief and at that, Brooke could only visualize her own child playing games and getting into their own waywardness as she would watch on. It was definitely a spectacle she couldn't wait to perceive.

"Sorry for the quick chat Brooke but I have to go. There's a bathtub calling Jamie's name."

"Sure, you go do what you need to do but about Ni—"

Haley cut her off. "I look forward to seeing you soon. Bye."

Before Brooke could respond, Haley had ended the phone call, leaving Brooke to abruptly hear the dial tone. Closing her phone down, she turned to Peyton and smiled sarcastically.

"So, Haley has invited Nick to thanksgiving dinner. Apparently she wants to meet the guy who I'm meant to like."

"Really?" Peyton replied, sounding as normal as possible. "That was awfully nice of her."

"Uh-huh," Brooke said. "You've been telling her of my bizarre friendship with him."

"What? We're with brothers, we talk together," Peyton explained like it was only natural she'd tell Haley. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" Brooke asked, gaining her focus to unpacking her bags.

"Are you going to tell Nick that he's invited to thanksgiving dinner?"

"I don't know…maybe. I'm not sure yet. There's no point. It isn't like I'm dating Nick nor do I have an intention to in the future."

Peyton shrugged.

"And I don't want to marry a police officer either," Brooke said decisively.

Peyton looked at Brooke. "Why ever not? I know I just met him but he's hot. If I weren't so in love with Lucas, I'd even date him."

Brooke laughed. Okay, so she did have to admit. She had great taste in friendship qualities and best of all she could rely on Nick as her own personal arm candy whenever she was in doubt or needed him as her bodyguard protector.

"Then again, I suppose if I don't ask him, you guys will only end up enquiring to see him another time."

"True," Peyton smiled. "You'll ask him?"

"I guess so. He can only say yes or no right?"

And in Brooke's sense, a meet and greet thanksgiving dinner with her friends, would only get awkward and lead to further sorrow on her part.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: At last I get to update, something that is long overdue but I was kind of in the midst of writer's block not knowing how to pen the ideas floating around my head. But I'm over it now (hopefully) and so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!! :) xx**

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Tuesday morning Nick woke with a feeling of keenness. He hadn't seen Brooke in a day. And as far as he was concerned, that was a day too long. He inched to see her.

"Is that so wrong?" he asked himself as he shaved. Being with her made him happier.

He stared at his reflection. Was that what love was about? Not making someone else happy but finding happiness in their company? Was he falling in love with a widow who never wanted to marry?

He swished the razor in the water and applied himself to shaving. Philosophy so early in the morning wasn't his thing. Yet the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if he could convince her to take a chance—at least let them explore their friendship to see where it would lead.

He had never planned to marry, himself, but if Brooke changed his mind, maybe he could change hers.

Grabbing a bite to eat, he quickly headed for Brooke's place. He couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

When Brooke opened the door a half hour later, Nick felt the punch of seeing her lucid through. Her eyes widened when they saw him. He would swear he'd seen a twinkle of bliss. She swept her arm to the side welcoming him into the apartment.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

She was dressed. Her shorts revealed long slender legs. Her loose top couldn't completely camouflage the growing mound of her stomach. Except for that distinctive bulge, she was still slender.

Her hair was shining, hanging down to her shoulders. He wanted to wrap it around his hands, let the stands flow through his fingers. If he leaned closer, he'd smell that special scent that was Brooke's alone. He leaned forward a bit, and she came to meet him, raising her face to his, letting her eyes drift close.

Nick kissed her, stepping in closer, drawing her into his arms. She was so sweet and warm. He wanted to lose himself in her embrace and spend the next millennium without moving.

A short prod to his abdomen had him jerk back.

"What was that?"

Brooke giggled, taking his hand and putting it on her stomach.

"Little missy is up and about," she said, holding it on one part. In only seconds, Nick felt the definite movement and another prod. Awe filled him. This was her baby, moving in the womb, making her presence known. He'd never felt an unborn child before. His eyes locked with hers as they shared the moment. He could feel a thrust again, and this time he tried to outline the shape—a foot maybe.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Sometimes it's a little uncomfortable and I expect as she grows and the space becomes tighter, it'll be even more, but it doesn't hurt. I think it's cool."

"I do too."

A few minutes later all movement ceased.

"Over for now, I think," Brooke said.

Slowly Nick raised his hands to cup her face. He kissed her, in longing and in gratitude for sharing.

He was breathing hard when he pulled back. This wasn't he time or the place to follow through. She was still mourning the loss of her fiancé, and the deliverymen could show up at any moment.

"Want some coffee?" she asked.

Nick was content to note she was breathing as hard as he was. Her mouth was flushed from his kiss, and her eyes still held the inexplicable look women got when they were caught in the moment.

He didn't want coffee, he wanted her. Or a cold shower.

"Fine," he said, walking across the living room to the small hallway and into the baby's room. The curtains were on the windows. Otherwise it was empty. Soon to be filled with the furniture they'd selected on Monday. He wanted to do more than set up the furniture. He waned to make a contribution for the baby. But she had brought everything she needed. At least he could put it together.

"I can't believe soon I'll have a little girl sleeping in here," she said from the doorway, holding out a mug of hot coffee.

He took it and nodded, thinking she looked too young to be a mother.

"You going to be able to manage your clothing line when the baby comes?"

"I think so.

"Who will watch the baby?"

She turned and led the way back into the living room.

"That's still open for discussion. I'm sure Emily will put her hands up from time to time but whatever happens, I'm sure I'll find somebody."

For one staggering moment, Nick thought he'd volunteer. He'd love to watch Brooke's child. He could take her to the police station and show her off. Take her to the beach and observe as the baby ogle at the ocean with wide eyes or followed a seagull as it soared above them.

He looked away. He was losing it. He wasn't a baby person. He was a police officer. A lone wolf who liked his status quo just fine—the way it was.

He sat on the lounge and sipped the coffee. The sooner the furniture arrived, the sooner he'd have something to do besides give away to flights of fantasy.

Brooke brought out some cinnamon rolls and sat in the chair near the lounge.

It was midmorning when the furniture was delivered. Because Brooke had a simpler style, the bed and rocker were quickly assembled. Nick tightened every bolt securely; made sure the sides moved smoothly and tested the rocker. If it would hold him, it would hold Brooke.

"How is it?" she asked as he was rocking. She brought sheets from her room and was making up the bed.

"Works fine."

"I know I'll have to wash these again by the time she's born but I think it makes the room look finished," she said, smoothing the cotton over the small mattress.

Nick watched her as she worked his temporary respite from wanting over. When she leaned over, he wanted to cup her bottom and feel the firm curves. When she straightened and arched back a bit, his palms itched to hold her breasts in them, to caress the skin he knew had to be as soft as down.

He stood abruptly, this was driving him crazy. Either get on with it, or walk away.

"So," Brooke stammered. She wanted to ask him to thanksgiving but having it out there in the open was another story. She wasn't sure how she should say it and if he'd even say yes. It meant that Brooke was allowing Nick access to her life—to her friends. Maybe he'd get the wrong idea and take her offer as wanting something else out of his friendship.

Either way, she wanted to ask him but when it came down to the crunch, it was like she ate every single word she tried to get out. "…Thanksgiving is in a few days and I'm going home to Tree Hill to spend it with my friends and I was wondering if you'd like to come too? That is if you don't already have plans?"

"Are you inviting me?"

"No, well, uh, actually, Haley invited you the other day when she called me," Brooke stuttered.

"Oh," he said and Brooke could have sworn that she saw a look of disappointment in his eyes. "Well, I will love to take Haley up on her offer and come."

"OK, then. I'll let her know."

Nick gathered up the cardboard, bending the pieces in half.

"I'll take this to the trash area if you tell me where and then come back and wash—" Nick began. The knock on the door interrupted him.

He finished gathering up the trash when Brooke went to open the door. When he heard Emily's voice, he wasn't surprised. Brooke had the patience of a saint to put up with the woman.

How would she react to seeing him here? No time like the present to find out.

He lifted all the large pieces, scooping up a couple of the smaller ones as well. Balanced perfectly, he headed out.

"So, I said to…" Emily's voice trailed off when she spotted Nick.

He almost smiled. He could have orchestrated her reaction.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

"Nick, you remember Emily Cooper, don't you?" Brooke said calmly. "Emily, Nick was helping me put together the baby furniture. Do come and see what I've picked out. I still need more things but I'll wait a while longer."

Emily glared at him before following Brooke.

_Someone could have gotten the door before they left_, he thought, trying to find the knob beneath all the folded cardboard. If he didn't keep a tight grip, the pile would fall.

* * *

Five minutes later he headed back to the apartment. He'd left the door unlatched so he could let himself in. He could hear the voices from the baby's room. Bypassing the opportunity to visit more with Emily, he went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Girly things were everywhere. He smiled at the pink razor, the bottles of lotions and creams. Did Brooke really use everything in sight? Or were all the primping things for special occasions?

He splashed cold water on his face, hoping to knock some sense into his head. Brooke wasn't the kind of girl who'd sleep casually with whoever asked. She was going to be a mother for heaven's sake. Even if she wasn't, she was the type who expected commitment and a ring.

She had seemed happy to see him this morning but was that just her polite façade to ask him to thanksgiving with her? How anyone could be expected to keep another person happy for a lifetime, he had no idea. But for one instance, Nick almost wished he dare try.

Brooke took a deep breath and tried to hold on to her temper. If Emily said another word about Nick's being here, she would scream.

"He is a friend who came to assemble the baby's furniture," Brooke explained again.

The edge in her voice must have penetrated. Emily looked at her sharply.

"So you said. Harry could have done this or your friends."

"I knew Harry could have helped but Nick volunteered and he is my _friend_."

"It just doesn't look right. People will talk."

Brooke almost laughed. "What people?" she asked. It wasn't as if she were some big public figure that everyone clamoured to learn more about—yet. Her designs were just barely in stores. She needed time before she was made well known to the people of the world. And as to the people who counted, no one seemed to find anything out of the usual—except for Emily.

"Adam's not even been dead for a year."

"I know how long he's been dead."

Brooke really didn't want to have this talk with Emily.

"And you and this Nick have things in common, I suppose," Emily pressed.

"Not so much. We are not involved, no matter what you think."

"Not that I wouldn't like us to be," Nick said from the doorway.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Italics are a flashback.**

**Song used is I Still Ain't over You by Augustana.**

**The Start Of Something New**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Out of luck and out of tune  
Half a day and left confused  
Love may wash away the bruise  
But I still ain't over you_

Days had passed in between from the last time Brooke had seen Nick, when he abruptly announced that he would like to be involved with her and as Brooke leaned back in her seat upon the airplane bound for home in Los Angeles, she couldn't help but mull over the way her life had become since her very first encounter with Nick, up to the two days she spent in Tree Hill to celebrate Thanksgiving in Tree Hill and what it had brought her—a life without Nick. Had she really been stupid enough to have said she didn't want to see him again?

She needed to be on her own. She needed to be alone. And in his response to her harsh comment, he had walked out on Thanksgiving dinner, before it had even begun, leaving the others to question her emotional involvement towards the guy. Was she falling for Nick? Had that been the reason she had let him walk out of her life for good? She didn't change her mind, there were no second chances. Nick had gone and done what Brooke had ordered. He had allowed himself to walk out of her life. There was no turning back.

_--_

_An hour and a half after Brooke and Nick had arrived in Tree Hill and then at Nathan and Haley's place, Nick had been formally inducted into their clan when the guys had discovered the talent he possessed playing basketball while Brooke and Peyton assisted Haley to prepare Thanksgiving dinner. _

_"Wow, Nick is really quite awesome at basketball," Peyton exclaimed, turning back to Brooke and Haley after she watched Lucas, Nathan, Jamie and Nick play basketball outside. "Plus he's not too half bad on the eye candy. You've got great taste. Nice job, Brooke. "_

_"And I agree with you there," Haley added while she chopped onion._

_Peyton and Haley bared a wide grin to Brooke which made her blush. _

_"Uh-huh, just don't let Lucas and Nathan know," Brooke stated with a small laugh._

_"No, honestly," Peyton began, studying Brooke's unsure face. "He seems like a really nice guy and the guys like him so that's something. He seems to care for you a lot, Brooke."_

_Brooke just stood there, reeling from what Peyton had said. She knew he cared for her. He said he wanted to be with her but Peyton nor Haley knew that. Brooke hadn't told them and she didn't want to tell them. _

_"Yeah, I know all that but it's scary falling in love."_

_There would be the excitement of being with a man she loved. The commitment to share lives and futures, she knew in her mind, she didn't want a man with a dangerous profession. Yet her heart yearned for Nick. _

_"No!" she said aloud, shocking both Peyton and Haley. It was all so confusing. He had other friends, yet he chose to spend his spare time with her and her friends. Maybe, just maybe, she was falling for him. _

_"Is Nick important to you?" Peyton asked, getting straight to the point. _

_Brooke closed her eyes, wishing she could say a resounding No! But she was fearful she was in over her head and whichever way she chose would cause heartache—either now or later. _

_"I don't want him to be," she said at last._

_"Why?" Haley asked with concern in her voice._

_"He's a police officer. He's been injured before as a result of his work. He could be hurt again."_

_"And?"_

_"I can't go through losing someone I love again. It hurts too much."_

_Peyton and Haley were silent for a moment. _

_"We don't always get to choose," Peyton said at last. "Don't throw away something precious."_

_"I can't do it again. I can't risk it. You guys saw me when I learned about Adam. I was a wreck. I can't bear that pain again." And she feared it would be worst with Nick. She hadn't known him nearly as long, but her feelings seemed more intense, more mature. She couldn't imagine a world without him in it. How would she ever live through his death?_

_"We're too different," she continued. "Being with him scares me."_

_"I scare you?" Nick asked from behind the girls. He had obviously come inside through the back door and quietly overheard what Brooke had said. Brooke turned around to face Nick with a startled expression. She wasn't expecting to have Nick eavesdrop in on the conversation. She was expressing her fears and doubts to Haley and Peyton and sure, she should probably be conveying her uncertainties to Nick but right now, she wasn't expecting to—until now. She was just glad Lucas and Nathan hadn't come up behind Nick as well. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation but she knew if everyone was caught in the middle, the circumstance would then become a whole lot more nerve-racking._

_"We'll leave you two to talk together," Haley finally said, breaking the earth shattering tension that felt like it could shatter glass into a million pieces._

_Haley did a once over to her dinner preparation before she and Peyton removed themselves from the awkwardness that was surrounding Haley's kitchen, but not before Peyton swiftly turned to Brooke and mouthed "good luck" to her. _

_For a moment, Brooke studied him, hoping she'd find the right words to explain herself profoundly. He looked dark and intense and more fabulous than any man had a right to. She wasn't sure she had the courage to go through with this. But for her own sake and Nicks, she had to. She couldn't string him along any more than she had already been doing. It wasn't right for her to have him fall for her in hoping someday she would feel the same way about him as he did for her. _

_She did not want to be paralysed with the pain of falling in love with someone only to lose them to an early death once more._

_He looked wonderful. His shirt was unbuttoned, his sleeves rolled back over his arms from playing basketball. His jeans were fitted, soft from wear and moulding his long legs. His hair needed a trim but he looked terrific. Her heart sped up which made it even harder to explain herself in terms she needed to get out._

_"So I scare you?" Nick asked, sounding astonished so that the question was no longer on the tip of his tongue but it was hanging in the air waiting to be answered. Brooke could tell it was like she had hit an iceberg. She saw his cheek muscles clench to cloak his tension. Brooke wished she had that knack. _

_Brooke inhaled a deep breath before speaking. "Being with you does," she clarified lightly. "There's a difference. Of course _you _don't scare me. You're kind and honourable and fun to be around. That's some of what _scares _me."_

_"I don't get it."_

_"I could fall for you," Brooke blurted out unintendedly. She refused to admit she already had. She would nip that infatuation in the butt. She was fighting to keep her heart whole and safe. For the first time she spoke, he seemed to relax._

_"Well—"_

_"No, don't joke about it, Nick. I'm serious. I'm not up to that. Not now, maybe not ever. I don't want to fall in love. I don't want my life to be tied to someone else's. I don't want to be a hostage to fear the rest of my life."_

_"It's the police officer thing isn't it?"_

_"Partly, but only partly. I don't want to get caught up with anyone. It's much safer this way."_

_"Safer than what?"_

_"Than being crushed when a person I love dies. For several weeks before you met me, I didn't know if I could even get up in the morning."_

_"That's a natural progress of grieving. But you did get up, you moved ahead. I know it was tough losing Adam, but you got past it. You have your whole life ahead of you."_

_"And I'm feeling safe now. The worst of the grief is gone but not all of it. And I remember. Now I have my baby to plan for, Clothes over Bros to expand and more designs to look forward to. I feel I'm in charge of things—and I like that. I want it to continue. I do not want to be at the whim of fate and risk losing someone close to me again. So I don't want to fall for you. I don't want to tempt fate by spending time with you and trying not to fall in love. It's better if we just end it now."_

_She wanted to dash from the house—from Tree Hill. She had said what she needed to say; now she needed to be alone._

_But Nick didn't know that. And he had his own agenda._

_"You don't mean that, Brooke. You can't. We have something special going on here. Something unexpected that neither one of us went looking for, but it found us anyway, I don't want to call it quits. I want to spend time with you, see if these feelings can grow and strengthen and give us each other."_

_She shook her head. She didn't want to hear anything like this. He had to agree to end things immediately. He had to!_

_"Hear me out," he said, stepping closer, placing his hands on her shoulders. She tried not to notice the tingling sensations his touch caused. She was hanging on by a thread._

_"I've spent my entire adult life planning to play things safe, not get involved. I vowed never to be responsible for someone else. I wanted safe too. But you changed that. Knowing you shows me what I'm missing."_

_"No, you're missing nothing. This is just sexual attraction. You don't want a serious relationship," Brooke said._

_"I do. I want one with you. I love you, Brooke."_

_She heard the words and panic flared once more._

_Wrenching herself free, she turned as if concerned, seeking a way out. Nick blocked the path to the door._

_"No, I don't want to hear this."_

_"Maybe you need to hear this sweetheart. It changes everything. I love you. I want you to fall in love with me, for us to get married. We'll raise your baby."_

_"No!" What if she fell for his words? What if she fell all the way in love with Nick, and he died? How could she bear the pain a second time? She couldn't do it._

_"No. I don't want to see you again." She took a calming breath, tried to school her voice to betray none of the agitation she felt. This had not gone at all as she wished. She thought, hoped, he'd agree instantly._

_For a moment, she was tempted. But she was not strong enough after all. She had to watch out for herself and her baby, and risking her heart again was not an option._

_"Nick, please respect my wishes. Don't call me. Don't come by my apartment to see me. Let's part as friends."_

_"I don't want to part," he said in dissatisfaction._

_"Please, don't make this any harder than it is." Could she hold out? She felt like dwindling when she looked into his eyes. She saw pain there. Was it reflected in her own?_

_"If it's hard, why do it?" he asked._

_"I have to. I just have to."_

_He said nothing. After a moment, he stood aside and walked to the door. In only seconds, he was out the door, heading towards the bus line to get to the airport. _

_Brooke saw pain in his eyes as he left and felt the pain in her heart._

_She was doing the right thing. She knew she was. But it still hurt. _

_"Better a short hurt now than after I really got to know him, made him a part of my life. This will pass quickly. To go on would have threatened everything—my very existence," she told herself._

_--_

A few days later when Nick had safely made it home again after he walked out of Thanksgiving, he couldn't believe everything that had happened. He had bared his soul to Brooke. He had told her he loved her and that he wanted to marry her. And she had said no. She had turned him down.

He couldn't help but wonder if this was how Brooke felt when she learned of Adam's death. Was this was she feared? Did she fear the emptiness he hadn't desired ever in his life? He had wanted her to come back to him. He had wanted to stay and make her listen to him. He had wanted to hear her say that everything was one big misunderstanding and that she did want him to be a part of her life. He loved her! Had she heard him? He had never loved another woman like the way he loved Brooke.

Of course she had heard him but it had been the last thing she had wanted to hear. And if the truth be known, Nick wasn't entirely sure he wanted to love her either. Not now. Not when she'd spurned him without giving them a chance. But feelings had nothing much to do with wants.

Only guarantees suited Brooke, and those couldn't be given. No one knew if he'd be alive tomorrow. He didn't want to cause her pain by dying young. But what if he lived to be eighty? She had thrown away his chance at happiness because of fear. Fear of something that might never happen.

_Or could happen at the next stake out_, a voice in his head said.

If so, all the more reason to see each other as much as they could. Life was too short to ignore what was right in front of them. How could she throw it all away?

He threw himself down on the sofa, staring off into space. Life sucked. He had been a fool to let his guard down and fall for a pretty brunette with an engaging smile. He wanted her with a power he hadn't known before. But she didn't want him. The irony wasn't lost on him. He'd fought love for so long—even the concept. Now he had fallen right on his face. He should have never introduced himself all those weeks ago. God, he wanted her.

* * *

The next few weeks were going to be the hardest in Brooke's life. She knew that as Brooke quietly slipped into her apartment later that evening after she had arrived back in Los Angeles and headed for home. She didn't feel like doing anything else but go home and sleep off her worrying pain and jet lag.

Nick had only been gone for a few days but she missed him already. A phone call would have him back in no time. The apartment was quite. Sighing, Brooke lay down her overnight carry bags on the chaise lounge and headed to her bedroom. Tomorrow she would unpack her bags. Tonight, all she wanted to do was sleep away her taunted twinge of emotional sorrow.

_'Cuz When the walls come crashing in  
When the flames come closer down  
Just remember time and again  
I still ain't over you_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Song: Few Days Down - Mandy Moore**

**The Start Of Something New**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_It's a take-out weekend  
It's a fake-out smile and pretend  
If nobody sees you cry  
You can say it was raining outside_

The next two weeks were the hardest in Brooke's life as she initially suspected they would be. She missed Nick with an excruciating intensity that surprised her. The situation was made worst by the knowledge he loved her and she had ended the relationship. And by the fact that she could change it back if she'd just pick up the phone.

She was tempted. At night, when she was trying to sleep, she'd remember his words of love, his offer of marriage and be so tempted to call him and say it was all a mistake.

But then she'd remember Adam. The searing pain of his loss had tempered over the months since his death. But she still felt overwhelmed some days. She was afraid to face the feelings that had dominated for so long.

Then she'd think about Nick and their hours together, reliving every word, every gesture, and every kiss. Rolling over, she'd try to sleep, but longing rose for another kiss. Just one or a walk with him holding her hand and the hilarity that lurked in his eyes teased her in dreams. Yet they always ended with his walking away in disgust.

Awaking in the middle of the night almost became routine. Regrets flooded, yet the certainty of her stance kept her from calling him, from trying to see him again. Better this heartache now than heartbreak later.

Peyton called to invite her to a cook out. Brooke declined, saying she was busy getting new designs ready for Clothes over Bros. If Peyton thought it odd she couldn't take time out for an evening of fun, she didn't say anything.

"Call me sometime and we'll go to lunch," Peyton suggested.

"I'll see, once I know my schedule."

Hanging up the phone, she burst into tears. She missed Nick so much she ached. It was as if he'd died, almost. Except she knew he was alive and doing what he loved. She would have to make do with that, and get on with her own life. She might not have the highs being with Nick gave, but at least she wouldn't be devastated if something happened to him.

* * *

On the second Wednesday in December, Brooke and Emily went to the hospital for the new parents' orientation, which Brooke had rescheduled, unable to face Emily earlier. All the women were in their late stages of pregnancy. One woman looked as if she was past her due date. Brooke eyed her throughout the tour, wondering how big she'd get herself by the end.

When they went to the nursery, they were able to look through the viewing window at babies lying in their plastic bassinets, wrapped in either blue or pink blankets. In the far corner a woman rocked a baby. Two rocking chairs stood empty.

"This is where the babies are on display for family and friends. We have them here for a few hours a day, the rest of the time they are with their mother. And of course, most are only here for a day or so, and then we send them on their way home."

"Most but not all?" someone asked.

"If there are complications, we may keep them a little longer." She gestured to the woman rocking the baby. "We have volunteers who help when needed. Sometimes we have multiple births or a mother has a problem that means she can't be with the baby, so our volunteers provide that important TLC. In fact, we always need more help so if you have some spare time, join us."

An undulation of laughter passed through the group. None of the young mothers-to-be could foresee spare time.

But Brooke looked at Emily. The older woman was staring at the babies, a sweet light in her eyes.

"You should volunteer," Brooke said.

"Me? I don't know where I'll find the time with the girls."

"But they're growing up so fast. At their ages, they're capable of fending for themselves. This is a need that would be fun to fulfil."

Emily looked thoughtful. "I'll have my hands full with my granddaughter," she said slowly.

"No, you won't. You can come to visit and she'll visit you, but Emily, this is not your child. You need something to do in life that will give you more purpose than planning to spoil my daughter—not that there is anything wrong in spoiling your first grand child, but think about it," Brooke said firmly. She was taking control of her life with a vengeance. But she was adamant about not letting Emily take over a major facet of her baby's life.

"Maybe I will think about," Emily said, looking at the babies again.

Emily drove Brooke back to her apartment when the tour was over.

"Are you still seeing that man?" she asked on the drive home.

"If you mean Nick then no I'm not. I haven't seen him since he accompanied me to Tree Hill for Thanksgiving."

Emily fell silent for a moment. "I'm thinking about packing up Adam's room," she said softly. "Harry thinks we should make it into a guest room where you and the baby can come to stay from time to time. I know we live close but maybe you'll want us to watch the baby when you go out and then just stay over rather than awake her. I know the girls would love to mind their niece."

Brooke chuckled. "I'm sure they will, but are you sure you want to clear out his room?" She could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm not throwing things away. Some of his things we'll keep on display but most of it have no meaning except to Adam and to me. I'll pack the boxes away. Maybe the baby will like to see them when she's older."

"Of course she would. And we have to make sure knows all about her father. How good he was at sport, how much he loved to pig out on snack foods and how much he loved all of us."

They drove in silence until Emily pulled to a stop in front of Brooke's apartment building. "That man was right, you know. One day you will fall in love again and marry. Just don't let the baby forget her grandparents."

"Emily, if I ever marry again, nothing will change who her grandparents are. She'll spend lots of time with you two, no matter what. I'm counting on that when I'm planning for Fashion week. I would never deprive my child of the opportunity to know and love her grandparents."

"Your new husband might object to that," she said.

"Then he wouldn't be the kind of man I'd want to marry in the first place. But I have no plans to marry, so there's no need to worry."

"What about Nick?"

"We aren't seeing each other anymore," Brooke said. "If I ever fall in love again, I want someone in a safe job, not to risk losing him because of what he does."

"When you're ready, I'll have Harry introduce you to some nice safe insurance salesman," Emily said.

Brooke laughed. "It's a deal."

Would she ever be ready for anyone else after Nick?

* * *

"I think you're nuts," Peyton laughed as she and Brooke walked down the street after they finished having lunch together. For a December day, the weather couldn't have been better with the sun out at a middling force.

"You and Haley have both said that every time we've talked lately," Brooke said. "Your opinion is duly noted."

"But ignored," her friend noted cheerfully.

"What else can I do?"

"Nothing, if you've gone three weeks and don't miss him, you were right. He isn't for you."

"I miss him," she said slowly. "But it's too soon to think about getting involved with anyone right now. Maybe I'll feel differently in a while. But right now the fear of loss is huge. Like you did when both your mothers died, you have to live with it every day and so do I. What if something happens to Lucas or to Nathan? They jet all over the country for basketball. What if the plane crashes?"

"Hey, flying is safer than driving. Statistically speaking, more people live to old age than die young. Did you think of that?"

"Not in the Army."

"Yep, as well as police officers or fire fighters and wild animal trainers."

"Wild animal trainers?" Brooke asked.

"Well, it's another dangerous profession."

Brooke laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Let's change the subject."

"To?"

"Your mother-in-law or whatever it is you call her."

"Emily. I call her Emily or future grandmother of my child. But she's getting better," Brooke defended her, shocking herself as well as Peyton. She never thought she'd see the day when she was actually defending the woman who interfered in her life. But apparently the day had come.

"Impossible," Peyton added. She found it hard to believe that Emily was no longer playing a major part in her friends' life. She remembered her asking for her number so she could call Peyton at numerous times of the week asking to be assured of Brooke's wellbeing.

"Really, she is. She started working at the hospital as a volunteer in the newborn section and loves it. She goes there every day now to rock the babies and help the nurses however she can. It's her new hobby."

"You said she needed one."

They reached the intersection on busy 19th Avenue. Brooke was heading for her bus stop across the street while Peyton would be returning back to work at 'Sire Records' like she did every week day after she finished lunch.

Peyton waited with her at the traffic light. "I'll call you later and see how your designs are going, Ms BIG Fashion Designer."

"Not yet," Brooke tutted. "They've only just gone into stores but we'll see if I can brainstorm new designs."

"You will," Peyton assured her. "If there is anyone who knows their fashion, it's you B. Davis."

When the light changed, she said a quick good bye.

"I'll call you," Peyton said as Brooke began to cross the wide street.

Out of nowhere a car sped toward the cross walk, running the red light. Brooke turned at Peyton's cry and saw the driver's horror-struck face, and heard the squeal of brakes.

Events seemed to move in dawdling motion. Before Brooke could react, the edge of the bumper caught her and spun her around, knocking her off her feet. On an act of impulse, she cradled her baby, rolling into a ball as she fell. She felt as if she were swimming through cold molasses. The noise vied with one another: Peyton screaming her name, the sounds of cars halting to a stop, a horn blowing somewhere.

Perplexity reigned. Until she cracked her head on the pedestrian area and everything went black.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: Just a quick mention to everyone who reviewed. They mean a lot to me. I know the cliffhanger in the last chapter had come as a shock but I needed to get Brooke and Nick together again and well, I figured I could use Nick's occupation to get them there because Brooke can then reassess her feelings for Nick so the story can come to an end which there is one more chapter to go following this one then an epilogue. Enjoy!! :) xx **

**Save You - Simple Plan**

**The Start Of Something New**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step until I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it  
tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
and take it all away _

"Brooke? Wake up. Come on, you can do it. Brooke, it is Peyton. Wake up."

Slowly the words began to make sense. Brooke opened her eyes, shutting them tightly at the brightness of the light which hurt her head.

"Oh," she moaned. Pain seemed to explode everywhere.

"That's it, open your eyes. You're going to be all right," the paramedic encouraged as he attended to her while Peyton stood to the side of her friend.

Peyton's voice continued to urge her to wake up, but she didn't want to. Her head throbbed. Her hip ached.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked.

Memory clicked. "Oh, no. Is the baby okay? Peyton!"

She opened her eyes and reached for her arm, clutching it tightly. "Please tell my baby is okay." Her voice came out frail and frightened.

"We're going to be transporting you to the hospital soon. You're going to be fine," the paramedic assured her.

He put a stethoscope on and pumped up an arm cuff already wrapped around her arm, listening for her blood pressure reading. He called a number to someone on her left.

Brooke looked over at another paramedic jotting notes down on a clipboard.

"You're in good hands, miss," one of the paramedics said to her.

"We're putting you on a backboard to hold your head and neck immobile. It's just a precaution. What else hurts?"

"My hip and my head are killing me. What happened?"

"Car ran the red light and clipped you on the hip. Damn driver was drunk. It's only Eleven-thirty in the morning."

Brooke felt fuzzy. She closed her eyes. "It's so bright. Are you sure my baby is okay? Peyton?"

"I'm right here." Her hand came out to pat Brooke gently on the shoulder. "B. Davis, you scared me to death. I thought you were a goner until these guys showed up."

"How is she?" a familiar voice asked.

Brooke squinted up at a uniformed police officer. She couldn't quite make out his face but for some strange reason, he looked and sounded familiar—like she knew him. But right now, there was too much confusion. She just wanted to close her eyes, willing to make the pain disappear.

"We'll have her in the hospital but I think she'll make it. You can check with the doctor later to arrange for questioning."

"No need. There are plenty of witnesses and we have the driver in custody," the policeman said, tapping his notebook. He looked to Peyton who in return gave him a gratifying smile. "I thought we had lost you for a minute there Brooke."

Brooke? He knew her name? How? In an absence of pain and confusion, nothing had sunk into her mind as to who the policeman was until she had been thinking that she wished she could catch a glimpse of Nick and then it suddenly dawned on her. Then it dawned on her. Nick was _here_. He was the policeman who was asking for her.

"Nick?" she asked, somewhat still unsure as to whether in the midst of her injuries, maybe her mind was playing tricks on her and the voice of Nick was all but a figment of imagination in her head, fuelling to her bewilderment.

"I'm here, Brooke," Nick responded, coming closer to her but so he wasn't in the way of the paramedic. "It's going to be alright." His hand gently grazed her hand in a soothing manner as a way to let her know he wasn't going anywhere.

"Mm…I'm glad you're here." Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Am I losing you Brooke?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm sleepy."

"Wait a little longer," the paramedic cut in.

In only a short time, Peyton and Nick had moved aside and Brooke was strapped to a backboard, a cervical collar in place and she felt herself being lifted into the cool dimness of the ambulance. She reached out and grabbed Nick.

"Come with me," she said, her voice raspy. She needed him by her side.

"I can't," Nick replied in a toning manner.

"Please, can't you ride with me? I'm scared." Not of the hospital. Not of her injuries, though they could be serious. Brooke was afraid of the gladness that swept through her being near Nick. She missed him so much, as if a part of her had been cut out and was now restored.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I've got to get the man in custody back to the station and fill out the necessary paper work."

"I'll ride with you," Peyton added necessarily when she saw the look of heart break in Brooke's eyes.

"OK," Brooke answered in an almost silent response.

A moment's discussion and Peyton climbed into the ambulance, taking her seat along the side seat near Brooke. The vehicle pulled away from the scene and gained speed to the hospital.

* * *

Nick wanted to beat the hell out of the driver but he knew it wasn't his place to. He only hoped the judge would throw the book at him.

He'd never forget the fear that struck him when he had gotten out of the police car and recognised Brooke.

_She's going to be fine_, he reassured himself as he walked towards the emergency department of the hospital. He had been to the police station but he was unable to complete his paper work. All he could think about was Brooke. After his boss had consoled him, he let himself come to the hospital on account that he was there to check up on the victim.

His paper work would be done once he knew Brooke was going to be okay. Right now, his main concern was Brooke and her unborn baby. He hated to think of the trauma her body had gone through. Brooke couldn't lose her baby after losing her fiancé. Nick couldn't bear the thought of that.

She might not want him in her life but he wanted her in his. He wished things had been different but he respected her too much to push in where he wasn't wanted. He'd given it his best shot and she'd said no. End of discussion.

He hurried into the emergency room and found Peyton sitting on one of the chairs off to the side of the room.

"Is she okay?" he asked her.

"The doctor's still with her. Are you staying?"

"I'm on duty. I'm only here to check to see if the victim is okay. Beside, she doesn't want me here."

"Don't be so sure of that. She cares for you a lot more than she wants to admit," Peyton admitted. "Don't write her off just yet."

"She has a funny way of showing it," he commented. For a moment he wanted to let hope in but Brooke had been brutally frank refusing his offer of marriage and spurning his declaration of love. Nick had too much pride to push in where he wasn't wanted.

"She's just scared of being hurt again," Peyton said.

"There are all kinds of hurt. Did she tell you I asked her to marry me and she said no? What does she think turning me down did to me?" he asked, then could have kicked himself. He didn't need to parade the hurt Brooke had inflicted. He'd get over it.

"She's not thinking, she's reacting so give her another chance," Peyton pleaded.

"If she asks, tell her I'll stop by later when we get a dinner break. I'm on my shift until tomorrow morning. But I'll check in to see how she's doing."

He jotted his cell phone number on a slip of paper and gave it to Peyton, asking her to call him as soon as she knew how Brooke was doing. Brooke never had to know he'd asked after her.

If she didn't want to see him, he wouldn't intrude when he stopped by later.

Of course he'd check in. He needed to know she was really going to be fine. He wished he could stay, but duty called. Reassuring himself that she was in good hands, he went back to the squad car where he had left his partner Matt waiting.

"We ready to roll, man? A robbery was called in," Matt said.

"Let's go," Nick said, wishing he could stay with Brooke. For the first time ever, he resented his job and the need to be away when he longed to stay.

* * *

It was shortly after seven when Nick returned to the hospital and located the floor where Brooke was. He was on his dinner break and had had Matt drop him off.

Peyton had called several hours ago to say everything looked with Brooke, except for bruising and a slight concussion. They were holding her overnight to monitor the baby and the concussion. By the time Peyton called, Peyton and Lucas and Emily had both arrived. He felt better knowing he had her friends surrounding her, people she cared about who loved her.

He arrived at the open door to her room, feeling awkward and uncertain. Maybe he'd just peep in and make sure she was alright. She didn't want to see him.

Brooke lay in bed, propped up and talking with Peyton and Lucas.

"Nick!" Brooke caught sight of him and her entire face lit up.

"Hey," he said.

Brooke smiled and looked at Peyton. "Peyton said you'd be back later."

"Hey, man!" Lucas greeted him.

"Hey! It's good to see you again," Nick returned.

"So, did you catch the man?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, we took him into custody and charged him. He rammed his car into a parked car."

"Is he okay?" Brooke asked, seemingly concerned for him.

"You're asking about the guy who hit you?" Peyton asked.

"What? I know it was a mistake. It's not like he had every intention to hit me," Brooke responded, wiping the smile away from her face.

"He's fine. Drunk as a skunk with a headache but he's fine," Nick said.

"You could have been killed," Lucas pointed out.

"But I wasn't," Brooke said. "I'm fine. My baby is fine. We're both fine."

Peyton looked at Nick and then back to Brooke. "If you can stay a few minutes, I'm going to check my blackberry while Lucas gets me a coffee. We'll be back soon," she said to Brooke. She looked at Lucas and in only seconds they had disappeared down the hallway.

"Smooth move, Peyton," Brooke muttered deprecatingly.

"How are you doing?" Nick asked, taking a seat in the empty chair made vacant by Lucas.

"My head is throbbing like bongo drums, but they don't want to give me any medication because of the concussion. My hip hurts if I move even a little bit or if the baby kicks."

"But you're fine other than that?"

She nodded. "I'll be various shades of purple for a month but the doctor said we'll both be fine. I'm just here overnight as a precaution. So, I take it you're still working your shift?" She took note of his uniform.

"Yeah," she held out her hand. Nick looked at it for a while then reached out and gently took it in his. Her skin was warm and soft. He rubbed his thumb over hers. He had come so close to losing her. Even if he never saw her again, he wanted her to live a long happy life.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things  
that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: Last chapter before the epilogue which should be up in a couple of days once I've proof read it.**

**Song: Might Have Been - Kate Voegele**

**The Start Of Something New**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_I break away from every situation like this one most times, baby  
But since you been 'round here, I've given in, my dear,  
To your captivation daily  
Well I'm not the type  
Who gets voted most likely to be victimized  
By those old butterflies  
But you're the exception,  
Your love is infectious,  
The fever is climbing high  
_

Brooke looked at him greedily, taking in the crisp uniform he wore, his dark hair, the tiredness around his eyes. She hadn't seen him in weeks. He wasn't staying long, so she had to feast her eyes on him until he left.

"Nick, I wanted to talk to you. I told Peyton, that's why she and Lucas disappeared so fast. I could have been killed today."

He looked at her and shook her head. "Don't think about that. You're going to be fine."

"I know that and I'm so grateful but I _could _have been killed. If I'd been a couple of feet farther into the road, I would be dead."

"Brooke—"

"No, let me finish. It made me think. Here I am a fashion designer. How harmless can you get? My most dangerous thing should be if I pin prick myself or something. And yet I was almost killed."

"But you weren't. Don't think like that. You're going to be fine." He didn't want to have to think about another second about what might have been. For the first time he had a glimmer of understanding of Brooke's position. It would hurt like hell to hear of her death. No wonder she didn't want to risk another relationship.

"This is important Nick. I could have been killed and I don't have a dangerous job. I was just crossing the street. I've been worried that I'd fall for a guy with a dangerous profession—but I was the one who was almost killed. It's got me thinking. I've talked to Peyton and Haley about this. If I had died today, do you know what I would have regretted the most?"

Nick shook his head, his gaze locked with hers. He knew what he would regret.

"That I hadn't given us a chance. I've been so busy trying to protect myself; I haven't been looking at things clearly. Peyton told me. So did Haley. I'm responsible for my actions and for the way I live my life. I don't want to become a woman afraid of things that may never happen. Adam didn't get to live out a full life with me. In a way, I need to be living for Adam as well. Doing all the things he would have loved. Making sure his daughter has the best possible life and that the girl Adam loved remembers him always and lives life to the fullest as he would have done."

"You need a chance to heal from his loss."

"I do and I am healing. But I'm not going to eliminate risk from my life because I might get hurt. The flipside of everything bad is everything good. What if I had died today? You would feel sad. But you'd go on. I feel sad that Adam died but I need to go on. He was wiser than me. So for Adam and for me, I want the best life has to offer."

Nick nodded. He wanted the best life had to offer for her as well. He just wished he was a part of it.

He squeezed her hand and stood. "I have to get back to work." She didn't need to know that he had plenty of time on his break. He just couldn't stay here and listen to her and not take her into his arms. He wanted to demand she allow him to be a part of her life and that she be a part of his.

"No, not yet," she protested, her hand clutching his. "Please stay with me. Stay with me forever."

From the stunned look on Nick's face, Brooke knew her words weren't what he had been expecting. Heck, she hadn't even expected to hear those words emerge from her mouth. But they did. And she was glad she had had the courage to do so. Now that they were out there, she wasn't going to take them back.

"In you life, as in?" Nick asked as if for clarification.

"However you see me in it." She almost held her breath. She half assumed him to sweep her into his arms like he had wanted weeks ago when he proclaimed his love for her. Had he changed his mind when she had turned him down the first time? Had he fallen out of love with her already? Maybe he needed to know how she felt.

"I love you, Nick. I'm sorry I was hurtful last time but I was scared and I'm still scared. And now I'm more afraid of messing up the best thing in my life by fearing the unknown."

"See how you feel in a couple of days. It's just your emotion talking because of the accident."

"No it isn't. I've known for a while but I've just wanted to fight against everything I was feeling for you. How do you see me in your life, Nick?"

"I don't."

She felt as if something had been pulled from underneath her.

"You don't mean that," she said.

"You made it clear on Thanksgiving that you don't want me in yours. Nothing has changed today, has it? Wait until you fully recover and then see how you feel."

"I…don't need to wait. I know how I feel about you."

"A bump on the head doesn't change anything," he stated.

"But it does. I loved you before, I was just afraid to admit it—to you and to myself. Please, Nick, don't tell me I'm too late."

Nick froze on the spot making Brooke's heart feel like it had shattered into a million pieces all over again. Here, she was, professing her love for the guy and all Nick could do was stand above her and say nothing. Although, she couldn't blame him—he had let himself be free to love her and she had shut herself down around him, unable to let him inside her heart.

"Please," she whispered. Had his love been so ephemeral that it had already vanished?

"You asked me how I see you in my life. if I had my way, I'd see you as my wife," he said slowly, acknowledging the words that had come out of his mouth. "That hasn't changed."

"Oh, wow." Brooke burst into tears. "You meant it before? You do love me?"

"Of course I meant it," Nick said, reaching up to brush the tears from her cheeks.

"That sounded like a proposal which I foolishly turned down," she said sniffing. "I want a do-over. I want to accept."

He stared down at her. "You'll marry me?"

She nodded, tightening the grip she had on his hand. "I love you, Nick. It's not emotions from the accident, not delusions from the concussion. It's real and it's important and it's strong. I've fought hard, I thought I was doing the right thing but truth be told, I was miserable without you. I love you."

Nick reached out to gather her up in a gentle hug. "Sweetheart, not half as much as I love you," he soothed and then he kissed her.

The blood pounding made her headache even worst, like hammers but Brooke didn't care. Nick loved her! And she loved him! He wanted to marry her. Together they'd share a lifetime of ups and downs. For however long their life together would be.

Endless moments later, they pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm so happy I could dance," Brooke said. She frowned and put her free hand to her forehead. "But my head really does hurt a lot."

"You should feel better tomorrow. So how soon will you marry me?" Nick asked eagerly.

"I never wanted to rush through a wedding with Adam. I want it to be special, taking my time to plan everything the way I would like it. I want the right dress—something I've designed with my original touch to it. Is that okay?"

"Take your time. When the time is right, we'll do it."

"Don't think I'm stalling, I just don't want to rush it. But I also can't wait to become your wife. You won't mind having an instant family, will you?"

"Once I get used to it, I'm going to be on top of the world but—"

"And then you also get Emily and Harry as grandparents, excluding my mother who I haven't spoken to in ages. She doesn't seem to want to be a part of my life."

"No problem. I'm sure my parents will be thrilled to step in for your own parents along with Emily. They'll love spoiling all of their grandchildren." Nick drew her into his arms.

"All of their grandchildren?" Brooke repeated.

"You don't just want one, do you?"

"Well, actually, I hadn't really thought about it. But now that you mention it, I guess a sibling would be good for their stimulation. Maybe, that's why I depended on my friends when I was growing up. I was mostly thinking I hoped I got a chance to talk to you again. Peyton said I was nuts. I'm sorry I got hurt but maybe it's a blessing in disguise otherwise how long would have it taken me to come to my senses?"

Nick shook his head, "I haven't got a clue but let's not think about what might have been but about what is. We're together now and that's all that matters."

_I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep on your shoulder  
Now, turn out the lights and let the night begin  
I hope it's alright if you're still mine when we're older,  
Cause I won't spend another day wondering what might have been_


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: Sadly, this is the final part to the story. I thought it was better to end the story as it stands now rather than set out a whole new set of twists to the plot. I had only ever planned to go as far as this chapter and if I were to continue with the story, I'm not entirely sure what route of direction I'd take the plot to. I want to say thank you to everyone who have read and reviewed every chapter. Your reviews made a BIG contribution in order to motivate myself and enable my fingers to exercise at the keyboard so thank you!! Enjoy the final chapter! :) **

**The Start Of Something New**

**Epilogue**

_April 4__th_

"Did you call Nathan and Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Yes I called Nathan and Haley and they wished you good luck. They're gonna try to come out here in a couple of days," Nick replied.

"OK," Brooke managed to get out in between of each breath. "Well, what about Peyton and Lucas? Did you call them? Are they coming?"

"Oh yeah, something has apparently come up and they can't make it."

"Oh," she said with disappointment in her voice. She got why Haley wouldn't be here for the birth of her child given that they lived in another town but Peyton—she needed her best friend beside her. "Try one more time." She refused to believe that her friends wouldn't be making it to the hospital.

"Brooke, we need to leave for the hospital. I do not plan to deliver this baby," Nick explained.

"Please," Brooke pleaded. "Call them again and see if they can reschedule whatever it is they've got to do all of a sudden."

"Brooke, I'm kidding. Lucas and Peyton are going to meet us at the hospital but if we don't get moving soon, they're not going to have anyone to meet. Can we please go now?"  
Brooke gave a look of irritation to Nick. "Fine then," Brooke grunted. "But just so you know, now is not the time to be playing jokes on me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm having a baby." Another contraction had overhauled her, causing her to cry out in pain.

Nick took one of her hands and brought it to his mouth and kissed it as if diverting her attention away from the labour pains.

"Alright, I'm ready to go now," Brooke sighed heavily.

"Then let's go."

* * *

A few minutes later, Brooke and Nick had arrived at the hospital, meeting both Lucas and Peyton who had arrived and were waiting in the waiting room.

Settled in her room, Brooke began changing into her gown with the assistance of the nurse.

Nick stepped up to support her. "Focus, Brooke. Remember what we learned."

Brooke and Nick together had taken Lamaze classes in preparation for this very moment, during the first few weeks they had gotten together.

When they had announced their engagement to everyone, no one had bothered to object. Even Emily seemed generously happy for the couple. And once the baby was born, she'd then begin planning the wedding.

"Breathe," Nick instructed.

"I am breathing. Do you want to try this for a while because I'll be more than happy to hand you over the reigns," Brooke said in frustration. "OW, this hurts so much! Go find Peyton and tell her I want to see her."

"I don't want to leave you," Nick said. "I'll get the nurse to go and tell her." He turned to the woman and asked her if she would relay the message to Peyton. She assured him she would, as soon as she notified the doctor how close Brooke was to delivery.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Nick asked the doctor as he checked Brooke.

"Shut-up Nick and let the man do his job," Brooke exhaled in aggravation. She was in no mood to hear Nick question the doctor's medical abilities, especially when he was about to assist Brooke in delivering her baby.

"I can safely say that I have delivered several babies in the last months alone," the doctor said, easing both Nick's and Brooke's nerves. "You have nothing to worry about."

Brooke looked at Nick. "See? I'm fine."

"I'd say you're going to be a mother very soon," the doctor said smiling.

* * *

"Two O'clock exactly," the doctor said as he handed the baby girl to Brooke.

Brooke took the baby in the blanket the nurse had given her as the doctor clipped the cord.

"She's so tiny but perfect, isn't she?" Brooke said proudly, gently touching her fingers and toes as if counting them.

"She's as perfect as her mother," Nick said, leaning in to kiss her. "Wouldn't her father be proud!"

"As proud as her daddy already is," Brooke said.

Minutes later when the doctor had given them the all clear, Lucas and Peyton had burst into the room, excited to meet the new arrival.

"She's beautiful, Brooke," Peyton cooed to the baby. "She looks just like you." With specks of brown hair showing on her tiny head, there was no doubt to the fact that she'd grow up being the spitting image of her mother.

"So, have you come up with a name yet?" Lucas asked, wrapping his arm around Peyton's waist.

"Actually," Brooke started, taking a chance to look back down at her baby girl and then to Nick, Peyton and Lucas.

"We were thinking of Madison," Nick finished. "After her father - with part of his name as her own name."

Looking back down to her daughter who was sound asleep in her mother's arms with her tiny little fists curled up, she spoke quietly. "Madison Bella Holtz. That is your name," Brooke smiled and looked back to Nick. "I love you, Nick."

"And I love you too, Brooke—now and for always."

THE END!

**A/N: I hope you are all satisfied with the end. I really enjoyed writing this story but I am working on a new AU storyline that I hope you will like.**

**Title: Untitled** _(If you can think of a suitable title, then let me know. I'd love to know your suggestions. I'm stumped.)_

**Couple: Brooke and Lucas.**

**Summary: Brooke Davis is a twenty two year old aspiring fashion designer out of fashion school who longs to have her clothes worn by celebrities and be able to live comfortable on the income her label Clothes Over Bros provides. However, for the moment, she resorts to selling them on the website she started as a senior in high school and once at a flee market in New York but not making nearly enough money she'd like to make, she enquires to be a nanny with an agency in an attempt to make more of an income than what she is doing. A job comes her way in the likes of four year old Noah Scott who requires being minded everyday after Brooke meets his father who is somewhat of a celebrity, being that he is Lucas Scott - hot shot basket ball shooting guard for the New York Knicks. Brooke instantly takes a liking to Noah as he takes a liking to Brooke too as the two spend time together. Working for a celebrity could have its potential to make her dream of being a famous fashion designer a reality. And just maybe, Brooke will get more than she ever imagined she would - a family.**

**A/N: Expect the first chapter up within a few days once I've had time to finish writing the chapter and come up with a title unless you can think of something that will work well with the story. That would make my job so much easier!**


End file.
